The Cure
by jeonsagongju
Summary: "But isn't it amazing to just watch every detail in history as it unfolds? My darling, our time will also end. I intend to be fully present, to observe it all wash away. Like waves in the ocean. Like stars falling out of a black sky. Like everything spinning into perfect fractals" Loki/OC. Some angst, and romance, and lessons about how life is meant to be lived. Peace xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _But isn't it amazing to just watch every detail in history as it unfolds? My darling, our time will also end. I intend to be fully present, to observe it all wash away. Like waves in the ocean. Like stars falling out of a black sky. Like everything spinning into perfect fractals"_

 _Only Lovers Left Alive, 2013_

 **Warning: Might be triggering!**

 **+/- Epilogue**

The pain he felt was indescribable. The constant pounding inside his head, almost as if there was someone hammering his temples over and over. Fragments of what took place in the last 3 days were coming back to him, bits and pieces. If he looked up, the ever-effervescent light of the Throne Room would infiltrate in his emerald green eyes, bringing even more pain. _By the love of the Gods, make it stop_. Frankly, his attention on the trial disappeared the moment he realized not a single soul in the room would believe any word he said -except his mother, of course. Loki wished he himself could understand what the hell his life had become, that he could make it up for the mistakes he committed against Asgard and his family.

"Any last words before your punishment?" Odin asked, his eyes carried deep disappointment and coldness, so much that made him flinch slightly. _Oh, that's right. I don't belong here._ Loki ignored the whispers and curses thrown at him, his older brother wasn't by his side and somehow that made him feel in excruciating danger around the people that were once his. The Jotun Prince then proceeded to look at his mother, Frigga refused to cry in front of her strict husband, but Loki knew the Queen better than anyone present, she was devastated. He licked his chapped lips and whispered to her.

"I _am_ so sorry" His weak pleading voice was enough to make Frigga turn her eyes away from her youngest son, the tears threatening to spill. Odin frowned deeply, and with no further ado, banged his spear three times loudly.

"Then I, Odin, King of Asgard, declare that Loki Laufeyson shall have death penalty for committing crimes against the crown, the King, and the Asgardians. As well, for trying to take over the realm of Midgard. He is not to be touched, spoken to, and taken care of, until the day of his execution. Which will happen at dawn. I'll meet you all in 3 days" Loki sighed, trying to take the image of his mother as much as he could before his upcoming doom. _I don't belong anywhere._

 **.-.-.**

Thor sat in his room, caressing one of the few presents his little brother gave him during their peaceful times together. He was aware that Loki would be given death penalty for all the vicious actions he had committed against Asgard and Midgard. He was going to lose his little brother once again, and he couldn't help but to feel that it was his fault. There was a knock at his door, however the God of Thunder paid no mind. All he wanted at the moment was to go back to Midgard, hug his Lady Jane, and sleep. He knew slumber wouldn't come to him, though. Every time he closed his eyes he would hear Loki's screams; he would see the hopelessness in his brother's eyes when he let go of his hand; he would feel the smell of antique books, wet earth and flowers, and the raciness of his magic; he would feel the taste of their favorite dessert, the very one they would eat together after winning a big battle. Thor did not hold back his tears, he let them fall freely over the storybook they would read whenever one of them had nightmares.

"Thor? Are you there?" The voice of Lady Sif echoed in his chamber.

"I do not wish to speak to anyone. I ask of you, please, leave me at once" Thor managed to say without choking.

"Thor, I understand you're sad, but…Loki's actions have consequences, and this is fa-"

"If you dare to say it is fair to kill my little brother, I will never look at you, ever again"

"Will you quit it with this never-ending guilt?! It is nonsense! None of what is happening-" At this rate, Thor's chest felt as if it would explode any second now. With long steps, he opened the door, scaring the woman before him. He was livid.

"Everything that is happening with Loki is my fault! His betrayal, his fall, his breakdown, his invasion! All of this! Because I couldn't see what my father was doing to me! I did not stop my father from treating him differently! He was lost, and all I did was push him deep into the abyss!" The grieving god shouted.

"Loki is different! He is a Jotun! Not to mention a traitor!" Sif exclaimed viciously.

" _Enough!_ " Thor shouted, a thunder could be heard through all Asgard. Sif jumped back, however never losing her frown and stance "You are not part of this family. Therefore, you can't possibly understand what happened to him. Much less what I am feeling in this moment. I will ask you nicely one more time: please, leave me alone" Thor said through his clenched teeth. Sif scoffed, turning to go back to the training chambers. The God of Thunder sighed, his shoulders still tensed.

"Damn it" He cursed, finally letting his body breakdown into sobs.

Guilt can eat you away. In his many years of life, he had underestimated the sickness of the mind. _Guess I'm paying the price_.

 **.-.-.**

Loki was taken to his cell rather violently. The nagging feeling at the back of his head that something awful was about to happen with him couldn't seem to pass. He scratched the part that was afraid of his execution, since he long craved for his death the moment he let go of Thor's hand and fell into the void until now. This feeling was different, as if he had felt this unstoppable fear and hopelessness. The type of fear that you can't run away from. The type of hopelessness that no matter how many times you tell yourself it is over, it gets worse.

The loud sound of his wrists being attached to heavy chains pushed him from his thoughts. Looking over to his right side, the guard was eyeing him something awful. The amount of malfeasance in the guard's stance gave him such crippling dread, his heart was beating as loudly as his brother's thunder.

"What do we have here? God of Mischief, Loki" The man sneered, Loki gulped "You don't seem so mischievous now, do you, boy?" The voice and malice brought him more fragments, not the good kind. It reminded him of the voice that belonged to a mad being "No brother to save you, no mother to protect you. It seems I've won the biggest award of all" The guard proceeded to hit him strongly on the face with his golden baton, Loki could only see starts after such heavy blow, but it was enough to bring him one suffering memory.

 _He was falling. That was all he could gather. He was falling in a void, without destination, he would fall forever in the darkness. When Loki lost the count of how many days, weeks, months that he had been inside this well of despair, he started hallucinating. Loki dreamed of many outcomes of death, saw his brother dying in many awful ways, his mother being killed viciously, sometimes by his own hand. Most of the times, his hallucinations would show him a light, whenever he finally reached the warm and inviting path of closure, it would end with him looking at his own face. However, he would be without the spell of shapeshifter, he would be in his true roots. A Jotun._

 _Loki cried every day hysterically, all he wanted was the pain to end, he just wanted to die in peace, was that too much to ask? One day, the doomed day he thought he would be saved, Loki heard the voice of a mad being._

 _"Come, Loki Laufeyson. I can help you leave this endless pit. However, give me something I will need something in return-"_

 _"Please, help me!"_

 _"I won't hesitate to take that as a yes" The voice laughed sinisterly, Loki regretted immediately. An enormous purple hand grabbed him by his collar, pushing him into a pebbly ground, the Prince felt one sharp rock cutting his cheek. He hissed, but had no time to protest over the wound. Loki's collar once again was in the hands of the mad titan._

 _"You are Loki, of Asgard. And you are burdened with glorious purpose. You will do as I say" Thanos grinned mercilessly "Understand?"_

 _"…I don't want-" The titan threw him inside a cage, Chitauris were cheering over the new chew toy "Wait! Why are you-!"_

 _"You don't get to question me, boy. Simply follow my orders, and you won't get hurt" Thanos sat in his throne, watching the group of aliens hold the God of Mischief tightly, the beasts were ripping his garments off. Loki looked at Thanos desperately._

 _"What are they doing?" The mad titan said nothing, giving the Prince a dark smirk "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Loki's scream echoed loudly, making the beasts cheer even more over his despair and fear._

 _"They will teach you not to disobey me" Thanos crossed his legs, watching as the beasts ravished the Prince endlessly. All that could be heard for the whole year were Loki's pleads for mercy, for someone to save him. For the light to come and finally take him. For his mother. For his brother. Hell, even for his father. Thanos would laugh with gusto at the suffering creature before him. How he was being deemed as nothing more than a piece of meat, a pawn that would have no choice but to follow the titan to no end. Loki seceded, he had no other choice._

 _"Forgive me" He whispered brokenly, as he felt the power of Tesseract consume his already shattered mind._

The God of Mischief was screaming as if his life depended on it. His magic was strong enough to reach out to anyone, anything that could help him. Loki was sure that he could not go through being ravished again, not without dying of fear first. The guard was about to hit the Prince again, he was not done taking Loki's clothes off, luckily. Then, suddenly an abnormal tremor took place in the Palace. The rapist fell on his back, cursing loudly. Loki couldn't breathe, his body was under the spell of a very powerful panic attack. Every little detailed pain he felt during his imprisonment with Thanos manifested in his body along with the memories. The Prince felt the last bit of air he had left leave his mouth, as he choked with his own demons.

 **.-.-.**

Not too far from the cell Loki was being kept, a very powerful being appeared. As she finished to materialize, Frigga and Thor had arrived as well, both looking at the shining woman with wonder and suspicion. Her skin was even more pale than Loki's, her dress was long and loose fitting, her long hair was almost as white as her dress, and her eyes were the most crimson red the mother and the son ever saw in their lifetime. She was ethereal. She was light. She was-

"Eve?" Frigga questioned, her voice exhilarated hope. The ethereal being gave the gentlest smile Thor ever seen, her aura screamed tranquility and lightness.

"Is she real?" He asked skeptically. Eve's chuckle brought even more clarity to the room.

"Yes, I am" Eve turned and motioned for the family to follow her "I suppose you heard him" It wasn't a question, the tranquil air and lightness left the room. As quick as lightning, the darkness and heaviness took over the atmosphere once again.

"We heard. My poor son" Frigga sobbed as she ran beside Eve and Thor.

"Loki's magic reached me! He must be in great _great_ danger!" Thor exclaimed desperately, fearing for his little brother's safety (and sanity).

"And right you are, my friend" Eve answered sadly "We must leave at once, Odin knows I'm here, as well as his most trusted warriors" They opened the door that led to the cell, but immediately halted as they took in the scene before them. The guard was back at stripping the God of Mischief, who seemed to be dead. Frigga shot a powerful spell before Eve and Thor even moved a muscle. The rapist shouted in pain -and kept shouting- as he fell on the ground, his eyes were red.

"Mother?" Thor questioned, impressed.

"He is simply experiencing what he had planned for my son" She answered coldly.

"Very well done, Frigga" Eve complimented, already kneeling in front of the beaten and unconscious man who had stolen her heart many years back "Oh, Loki. What happened to you?" She whispered huskily and sadly as she caressed his cheek tenderly. She heard Thor smashing the heavy chains, which made the God of Mischief fall down towards her lap. With the help of Frigga, Eve managed to carry Loki. Thor was biting his lips nervously.

"What do we do? Where can we take him?!" He asked frantically. Eve closed her eyes tightly, a portal appeared in front of them, the sound of birds singing could be heard.

"To my temple. Odin's not allowed there"

"My husband is stubborn and powerful. He will go after you!" Frigga exclaimed desperately.

"Well, he knows better, my Queen. I am also powerful, as powerful as the old man. Besides, my defenses are strong enough to put him to sleep for the next 80 years" The Queen's eyes widened, but her shock was quickly gone as she looked at her sons. Frigga smiled determined.

"I will take care of my husband. However, all I care at this moment is for the safety of my son" Frigga said, caressing Loki's hair, her eyes lifted to make eye contact with her first born "Both of my sons" Thor smiled sadly.

"Then I promise with my life that I will keep them safe from Odin's wrath" Eve assured the Queen softly "I will see you again, Frigga. Fret not. Odin won't be able to lay a hand on you" The ethereal being said, as she casted a spell that engulfed Frigga in a warm light.

"Thank you, darling" Thor took Frigga's place as Loki's support "Be safe. All of you. I love you very much"

"We love you too" They said in unison, and just as fast as Eve made the portal appear, they were gone from Asgard. Right they were in time, since Odin came barging furiously inside the cell, taking the scene that consisted of his wife glaring at him with sharp blue eyes and one of his most trusted guards screaming and pleading on the ground.

"Frigga, what is the meaning of this?" The King asked sternly.

"It's called being just, husband" The Queen answered just as stern and cold.

 **.-.-.**

As they left the portal, Thor felt the smell of fresh air. Taking his surroundings, he gathered the information that they were in a forest. The grass felt fluffy and soft under his feet. _Wait, where are my normal garments?_ The God of Thunder directed his blue eyes to the woman helping him carry his little brother, his face contorted with a deep frown, he was greatly confused. _Mother knows her, she seems to know my brother (very well, by her interaction with him in the cell). She is really powerful, I never felt such strong aura. Who is she?_ Eve sighed softly, not wanting to explain to the brother of the man she is deeply worried about how they got involved. However, the pale woman understands why Thor is skeptical and sending her questioning looks every 4 seconds.

"I promise I will explain everything detailed later. After we make sure your brother is safe and taken care of" Eve informed him, her voice left no room for discussion. Thor nodded, and thanked her, to which she simply smiled.

They must've walked for about 30 minutes when he finally located her Temple. At least, what he assumed it was her Temple.

"Why...A cave?" Thor asked, to which she laughed. Birds sang happily when she did.

"Just the entrance. I am not about to have constant annoying visitors. I only attend to those whom I deem as deserving of my services"

As they entered furthermore inside the cave, the dark rocks turned into pale silver walls that had stories encrypted in every corner. The floor was even more fluffier than the grass outside, when he looked up, he met the sight of amazing -almost hypnotic- sharp crystals. Thor heard a huff, only to see an area with 3 peaceful Pegasus. He thought they were only allowed to Valkyries, the sight of the rare animals amazed him. There was furniture made of what it looked like mud, wood, and rocks.

"And my brother is?" Thor did not ask challengingly. He was honestly curious about how much his brother means to this woman. She captured the innocence behind the question, holding her tongue not to curse at the God of Thunder, Eve could tell he cares deeply for his little brother and is simply worried.

"Yes. Loki is probably the most deserving of them all" Eve answered, laying the God of Mischief down on what it looked like a bed of soft feathers "I will examine him now. However, this magic is too...bright for the eyes of any other species" Eve explained slowly, knowing Thor did not want to leave Loki alone for a second. He seemed to consider what she said for what it felt like an eternity, then finally nodded, leaving the room. Eve started to gather the ingredients necessary for the spell when she called loudly "There is a waterfall not far from here, go West. About 8 minutes. Bathe, and come back by nightfall" Eve commanded, once more, no room for discussion. Thor sighed and left the Temple in search of the waterfall.

As Eve mixed the mystical cure, her eyes captured the scars in Loki's chest. They weren't faint, in fact, it looked as if it did not had the time to heal properly. Her hands trembled, her eyes shined brightly with vengeance.

"I promise that I _will_ destroy whoever touched you, my love" Eve promised.

And she is a woman of her words. Anyone who met the powerful being knew better than to upset her.

 **author's note:**

 **Hello, dear readers. I am back again with, well, this. I am frankly not sure if I should care to post more. I've watched Thor Ragnarok and I remembered of my Loki (Tom Hiddleston) phase, so I decided, why the hell not right? I've watched Only Lovers Left Alive when the movie came out but never had actually paid attention. It is a master piece, and it made me consider to write this story.**

 **I really hope you guys tell me what you think of it so far. If you want I will continue, if not, I'll just leave it here lmao.**

 **Jeonsa, over and out xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, or Loki (damn, I wish I did).**


	2. Chapter 2

The room felt petrified with the strong presence of the King and Queen, both currently holding what it seems like a "who has the deadlier glare" contest. The guards were unsure whether or not to help one of their comrades that seemed to be in a great deal of pain under the spell of their beloved Queen. Finally, Frigga shook her head, breaking some of the heavy atmosphere that took over the room. The woman sighed disappointed, with one simple wave she uncast the spell, leaving the man moaning on the ground.

"Are you even aware about what was going to take place here, husband?" She asked tentatively, hoping with all her might that the man before her wasn't as heartless as he seemed to be right in this second.

"Of course, the guard was responsible for bringing Loki to his cell, and watch him until the…execution" Odin said, he had been able to show an upfront attitude in front of his subjects, however he knew better than to try to put on a mask in front of his wife "Why did you cast a spell on him? In order to help that traitor flee?-"

"I am going to stop you right there, husband. Our Loki, he might've betrayed our trust with that scheme to take over the crown, but he is not a traitor to his people. Have you ever considered his feelings? Loki, too, was betrayed by his own family!"

"Frigga," Odin tried to reason with the Queen, but once more she talked over his words.

"No, listen to me!" She exclaimed desperately "Our son, our youngest, he wanted to die. Tell me, isn't this the biggest mistake as a parent? That your child prefers death than to live on with us?! By the Gods, Odin, how selfish can you be?" The King watched as his wife shed a river of tears filled with guilt and sadness, a knot formed in his throat to see and listen the plain and undeniable truth "That…scum of guard," Frigga held back the many curse words she wanted to attribute to the fallen guard "was about to _touch_ our son"

Odin's eye widened at how she had emphasized that his offspring would be raped by a man he trusted with his life and the life of his son. His hands soon turned into fists full of rage, as he turned to glare at the rapist, whom looked terrified and was ready to run for everything that was dear to his life.

"My King, I can explain" The guard started, shakily. Odin approached the man before him slowly and threateningly.

"I don't think you can, Jozef" The Allfather stopped before the rapist, standing tall and sure of his actions "Tell me, aren't you lucky enough that my wife spared your life?" He asked darkly "You remind me of Tityos, which enlightened me with an idea. Guards!" Odin roared. The comrades, unfazed by the King's rage, glared at Jozef as well, all with disgust, along with the feeling of not knowing who their supposed friend was, even though they had served the royalty together for the longest time "Take this mewling quim out of my sight. Throw him where all the rapists go here in Asgard: the Tartarus. I am sure the vultures will be thrilled with a new chew toy" Jozef's eyes widened with tears, and he begged for mercy.

"But, my majesty, Allfather! Please, trust me!-"

"Take him!" Odin's warriors nodded firmly, and proceeded to take the rapist to his impending doom. The room was filled with begs and screams, until the door was shut rather loudly and forcefully, however the strong sound was not enough to faze the couple that remained inside. Frigga cleaned her tears, her mind was free from any guilt regarding the man that had been taken, but the guilt of failing her child was still present. Her eyes located her husband's stance, he seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"I should apologize…" The Queen started, but the King was quick to soothe her worries.

"No, wife. You have spoken the utmost truth. I failed my child, it is my fault Loki turned to such darkness. I was supposed to be his guiding light, instead I left him unprotected and lost" Odin presented his hand to his wife, she knew he wouldn't beg with words for her support, so she held his hand dearly "My son, was being treated savagely by some pig I entrusted more than him. I am disgusted with Jozef's action, but most of all, I am disgusted with myself for I have not seen that type of behavior coming from him before, ever. Am I that blind, my dear?" Odin asked, hopelessness was all that could be detected in his voice "No, I see now. How selfish I am. I am _deeply_ sorry, Frigga" The Queen smiled sadly, caressing her husband's cheek.

"I am glad you're coming to your senses, Odin. However, I am not the one you should be apologizing to" He opened his eye, realization kicked in.

"Loki…where is he?"

"Far away from Asgard" She answered simply, to which Odin frowned confused.

"Frigga, I must know"

"…I have to be sure you won't take my son away from me, Odin"

"He still has to pay for his mistakes, Frigga"

"That man, the very one that tried to take over Midgard, that killed dozens? That is not _our_ son, husband. Something or someone's behind this, I can feel it" Frigga said with such conviction, it left no room for doubts "Don't you? Loki was supposed to be dead after he fell in that void. However, he comes back to try to take over Midgard? Why not come back to Asgard? Or any other realm for that matter. Why Midgard, and why Manhattan specifically?" Frigga pondered out loud. Odin seemed to see where his Queen was getting at, he felt a strong inquietude in his heart and mind.

"You are right, Frigga. Loki's actions, by what I've heard from Thor…it seemed almost as if he wanted to be caught" The married couple remained in each other's arms, pondering over what might have taken place in their son's mind that fateful day he came back from the dead. All of the outcomes were terribly, and unfortunately, disgraceful.

 **.-.-.**

Meanwhile, in the Stark Tower, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were working together in the lab as the destroyed rooms of the building were being fixed. The new duo was finally having a peaceful and good time after a tough fight, also going over the events that took place days ago. It is not as if both scientists had not been through events that can be assimilated with the alien invasion. However, something about this particular case felt rather unique, and like there was a puzzle with one missing piece. Both agreed they needed to find that piece, before something worse happens.

"Thor talked to me while we were having shawarmas," Tony chuckled at that "he said that he thought Loki was dead. That he had fallen into a void, he tried to hold him but Loki let go of his hand" Tony frowned at his friend's response. Bruce did not look up from the paper he was reading, the porter of the green beast certainly had a defensive stance.

"I am going to be honest when I say, Loki gives me the Jinkies. Not because he tried to rule over Manhattan, or whatever, but because he was acting like a mad man. Loki was passing this "I have nothing to lose" vibe. If he died, it would've been okay in his mind..." Tony said pensively, a hand under his chin.

"I think he wanted to die…" Bruce commented, pushing his friend's attention back to him. He was noting something down on the paper with a sad frown "I saw deep down in his eyes, hopelessness. He wanted us to win, Tony. When we were sending him back to Asgard, he looked disappointed-"

"Well, yeah. I mean, he lost the fight-"

"No. Not that kind of disappointment. He looked at us, thinking: "Why the hell did you not finish me?" Besides, he was not acting like a mad man, as you pointed out. Isn't it weird? That this invasion was his "glorious purpose", yet he let that go as quick as Thor's lightening?" Tony bit his lip, nodding. Bruce had a point, and a good one.

"How come you can recognize all this from a look?" Stark asked playfully, taking a swig of beer.

"I've looked in the mirror," Tony stared at Bruce with concern "back in the day" Bruce assured.

Tony was about to comment more on the matter, when the door of the lab was opened with a swish, letting in Director Fury along with Clint, Natasha, and Steve. They all had serious looks, ones that meant they were about to get to work.

"Seriously? I just opened this beer" Tony rolled his eyes, Bruce chuckled.

"Well, what brings you guys back so soon? You're interrupting our nerd time" Bruce said jokingly.

"I'm not a nerd" Tony protested. Steve smiled at both scientists, but quickly reminded himself why they had no vacation for the time being.

"We think Loki's back" The soldier said grimly. The scientists shared knowingly looks, which was not ignored by the others.

"Our sensors captured an extreme change in a magnetic field located in Brazil" Fury said, he raised an eyebrow at the duo "Why does it seem as if the two of you were already expecting us to come here?" He asked skeptically. The scientists sighed and went on to explain what they've been brainstorming for the last thirty minutes before they walked in. Clint simply ignored them the moment they seemed to give a reason to the man who had controlled his mind, he wanted nothing but to see him drown with suffering and revenge. And Natasha noted her closest friend's stance.

"That certainly opens my eyes" Fury said sarcastically, glaring at Tony before he could even joke about the eyepatch "However, I could care less about that ant's reason. All I need is for all of you to investigate where the magnetic field had a disruption. If Loki is in fact there, apprehend him. And this time, we'll take care of him ourselves" Fury commanded.

"Dude, again with the ant thing? Probably going to become your catch phrase, right, Eyepatch?" Tony joked, but the others learned to ignore.

"Is Thor aware of your intentions? He won't be happy" as Fury continued to leave the room, he heard Bruce call for him.

"If he has a grievance, he can call me after I detain his adopted brother" Fury said simply, then left, ignoring any upcoming questions (and jokes). Steve frowned, he always followed orders, but he agreed with Bruce. They dealt with Loki, but Thor was a complete different story. From what he gathered from their fight, the God of Thunder is a very powerful being, not to be taken lightly.

"Where is Thor, after all?" Tony asked.

"Couldn't get in contact with him, he's probably still in Asgard" Natasha answered, checking to see if her guns were loaded.

"Have you called his "Lady Jane"?" Stark wondered, getting his Iron Man suit ready for a fight.

"Yup, no luck. She said he did sent her a message, but he never came back to Earth after the invasion" Clint said, cleaning his arrows with extra care. Steve sighed.

"I know how we all feel about this. Thor will be upset, no questions there. But, why is Loki back so soon after the invasion? Who knows what might be happening in Asgard, he might have brought a bigger fight"

"Captain Flag's right," Steve rolled his eyes "regardless, we have to capture him again" Stark closed the helmet, all of them were ready for yet another fight against the God of Mischief, and possibly the God of Thunder "Jarvis, is the jet ready?"

"The jet is ready for departure, sir" The AI intelligence answered dutifully.

"Where was it in Brazil?" Tony asked while they made their way to the elevator.

"In Northwest from Amazon" The Black Widow answered.

"Well…here we go" Bruce said, uncertainly.

 **.-.-.**

Thor sat down by the waterfall after his bath, the place was truly magical. The God of Thunder analyzed his reflection in the water, wondering how this entire situation would resolve itself. Thor decided that, sure, he would feel guilty for the rest of his life for his attitude and actions towards his little brother, but that wouldn't stop him from being there for Loki again. He concluded that if he kept wallowing in culpability, then he would be thinking solely about himself. Thor even got to the point of getting mad at himself for thinking things such as: "I have to help Loki, I can't take this feeling of guilt". If he only helped his little brother due to his self-pity, then he wasn't _truly_ helping his brother. To be selfless, to try to feel somebody else's pain and understand it, to accept your blame in the matter and help the person you hurt move on; those are the things Thor repeated in his head, for Loki. _I am going to truly act like a big brother again, no matter what_. He smiled sadly at the reflection, reaching his cupped hand to drink the water once more before starting his journey back to the Temple.

As he walked through the woods, he saw many different and majestic creatures, he found himself amazed by the fact that none of them attacked him. Maybe Lady Eve had something to do with his newly immunity to threats, or maybe the place is simply abundant with love and tranquility. Thor felt the amount of magic in the air, the same feeling he had when his brother would fight with and alongside him, which meant he was close to his destination. However, a loud jet engine sound forced him to stop in his tracks. His blue eyes searched the sky frantically, he recognized that sound all too well. Thor proceeded to run towards the Temple faster than he ever did.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself, rolling his eyes. Thor extended his hand, calling Mjolnir. When the hammer came to him, fitting like glove in his big massive hands, spinning the dear weapon rapidly, he flied to the front of the cave "Much better"

The jet engine sound echoed more, Thor knew it was close to the ground already. Entering the cave, he did not hesitate to scream for the woman who was taking care of his brother. The magical horses huffed due to the stressed god passing by them, even the animals were being affected by the imminent danger. Thor opened the door to the healing chambers without knocking, and immediately met the sight of his little brother's green widened eyes. Loki seemed to reach for something quickly, and he understood the reason why. The marred and grotesque scars in Loki's body were a sight that would absolutely hunt Thor forever. How much had his brother endured during his disappearance? Eve finally managed to cover Loki's body with a white satin sheet, caressing his back lightly at the same time. She turned to glare at the God of Thunder unashamedly.

"Have you ever learned how to knock on doors?" The ethereal being asked furiously, Loki still couldn't look at his older brother.

"I…" Thor tried to put his thoughts into words, but he was shocked. How much has Loki suffered? How can he help him recover from what it looked like being thrown to the Tartarus itself? The God of Thunder had promised to take care of his brother, and seeing those scars were the trigger he needed to fully understand the gravity of the situation "I…saw a jet!" Thor forced out "I believe it is my comrades, they probably came here to apprehend Loki once again" He said, but cursed himself for not thinking about how Loki might react.

"What?" Eve asked, but ignored the confusion by turning to Loki, who started to hyperventilate. The God of Mischief tried to get up, only to be stopped by the strong woman who sat next to him. He was frantic, clouded with fear.

"They'll…take…me…back!" He forced it out, Thor started to approximate, only to stop after Eve motioned for him to stay where he was. Lady Eve, then, grabbed a tea that seemed to be there solely for that purpose, offering to the scared man.

"Take this, and you'll feel better" She commanded softly, helping Loki to drink the green beverage. Loki refused at first, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly.

"No…you…can't…help…me" He implored, shedding tears due to the lack of air.

"I can and I will. I am able to handle a couple of enemies, you know this, my love. Now, drink" The God of Mischief knew better than to not listen to the woman before him. He finally nodded, drinking the tea quickly. Suddenly his body felt lighter, his heart beat no longer hurt his chest, his lungs could function normally again and thanked whatever helped the body to calm down. Loki let his body go into a peaceful slumber, he tried to savor it the best he could, knowing that later he would be visited by every hurtful memory he had in his dreams. Eve sighed happily that the tea had taken its effect faster than she expected, feeling his temple for any fever. She then proceeded to press her index and middle finger together on the middle of his temple, a blue light emitted from her fingers.

"That ought to give him at least some peaceful dream" Eve commented, getting up and fixing her dress "Well, let's go deal with your friends" She said with such conviction that Thor was certain his friends did not have a chance against her.

"Lady Eve, you mustn't kill them, or hurt them to a great extent. Otherwise, they will try to apprehend you as well" Thor tried to reason with Eve, as they walked to the exit. She simply smiled.

"They came uninvited, I can feel my creatures' fear and apprehension with their presence. Also, I am pretty sure they "parked" their jet over some of the trees, and they better apologize for that. You know how hard it is to bring a tree back to life?" Eve asked, passing a hand through her blonde hair, trying to mask how annoyed she was "Pretty fucking hard" She mumbled.

"I am deeply sorry-"

"You are not the one to blame here. Thor," Eve stopped him by holding his shoulder "don't worry, I know better than to start a battle with your friends. Imagine how your brother would feel about that, above all. It would only hinder his recovery. I plan on discussing with them, I want to know how they passed through my protection bubble as well. I might be getting weaker…" Eve pondered out loud, sensing Thor's concern, she smiled "It only means I have more to learn. Let us go" She continued her path to the jet, the God of Thunder followed her still uncertain about letting her off the hook easily after that revelation. However, he saw how stubborn she can be, and decided to ask her when she's no longer extremely annoyed by his friends.

It wasn't hard to find the Avengers, since the smoke from the destroyed jet could be seen and smelt from afar. Also, moments later the explosion of some part of the transportation was loud enough for the entire state to know about their arrival. Eve sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling the pain the fauna and flora were enduring with only twenty minutes worth of Avengers' stay at her home. Thor was clearly embarrassed by his friends' actions, and that was enough for her to see a silver lining. Eve sensed someone watching them the closer they got to the jet, listening to what one of her beloved trees were saying, she gathered the information that there was a person in the trees, planning an attack.

"Thor, which of your friends is likely to stay in elevated places?" Eve asked.

"That would be Hawkeye, his name is Cli-" An arrow passed in the middle of them, getting stuck in a tree, impeded the God of Thunder to say any more words. Eve retrieved the arrow, caressing where it had hit.

"You tell my name to everyone who asks?" Clint asked, he was sitting casually in the tree's branch.

"Of course not! But, Lady Eve is worthy of knowing our true identities" Thor answered, going towards the man to greet him properly.

"Well, let me be the judge of that" Clint said, getting down to shake Thor's hand "Who is the "worthy" woman, after all?" He questioned skeptically.

"I am the one that is losing all of her patience with the ones hurting my home" Eve answered evenly, the wind that went through the trees was strong and heavy, the atmosphere suddenly got heavier "I know the others are listening, so why don't you call them to gather here? It will be easier to explain with everyone together" She was going back to her tranquil state, as well as the atmosphere. Thor and Clint realized that, but both decided not to comment for the time being. Thor out of respect, and Clint out of intimidation. The first one to appear after Eve's revelation was Natasha, her steps were strong as well as her presence.

"I'm Black Widow" The agent extended her hand respectfully, Eve was surprised at that, but also flattered. She grabbed Natasha's hand and shook softly; the agent never knew such thing as transference of peacefulness existed until feeling the lightness from the woman's pale hand.

"I am Eve"

"We apologize for the crash landing" Natasha said with a monotonous voice, trying not to let the ethereal being see that she got to her with a simple handshake. However, Eve applauded the woman's effort and strength, she loved the feeling of powerful auras. Letting the woman think she didn't see it, Eve simply nodded and smiled happily.

"It is not a problem. Just don't do it again, it is very draining to heal nature"

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly?" Clint asked truly curious. Eve turned to him, the smile still intact.

"As of late, I am a nature sorceress. However, I used to be a Moon Goddess, my birth name is Achelois" Thor looked at her surprised.

"The one that washes the pain away" Eve nodded.

"I will give all of you the full story later on" The sorceress said, putting an end to the upcoming questions, seeing as the rest of the Avengers finally found them "Right now, we must talk about Loki"

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you** ** _YouMustUseTheForce_** **for leaving a review on the very first chapter. It made me really happy to know that someone wants to read the story! I hope you and whoever else is reading enjoyed this chapter. And there's more to come!**

 **Jeonsa xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're pulling our connections, expecting me to let you go. But I won't"_

 _Rihanna (Close to You)_

The Avengers observed curiously the interaction between their friend and the stranger who seemed to be extremely calm after meeting the group of heroes. The God of Thunder was flipping his beloved hammer nervously, in his head he was plotting every plan possible to save his brother if his friends decided to take him into their custody. His blue eyes would look at each one of them, capturing their stances, only to get nothing more than Stark's typical smug walk, which made Thor roll his eyes and shake his head, Eve chuckled at the God's reaction quietly. Thor perked at the sorceress' reaction, staring at her with wondering expressions.

"Your friends' actions, along with your looks, it's as if I am watching a cartoon" Eve answered still chuckling, Thor couldn't help but to laugh as well. The situation was extremely serious, however both needed a relief, and it happened to be comic relief. When the laugher died down they were close to Eve's Temple, stuck on a tree nearby was a rather large arrow made of wood, it had a note attached to it. The sorceress caressed the arrow before retrieving the message, her lips lifted as she finished reading it.

"Oh, so when a random person shoots arrow to this tree, you don't complain?" Clint said under his breath. Steve held his laugh, trying to remain serious, Eve smiled at the archer's rant before announcing:

"We shouldn't stay out in the woods for the night. Well, you guys shouldn't" The former goddess detached the arrow to show that the trunk of the tree was not hurt by the weapon, Clint frowned confused "There is a tribe who guards this particular area" Eve started, but Tony beat anyone to it by commenting on the matter.

"This particular area which happens to be around your…Temple" The Iron Man raised his eyebrows, Eve fiddled with the arrow.

"It's not as if I forced them. They were being hunted by outsiders, ones who wanted to kill them in the most worst ways possible"

"Why, Lady Eve?" Thor asked bewildered by the cruel intentions from the ones the ethereal being mentioned.

"Well, there are evil people in every world, I suppose. These outsiders simply hate these tribes, because they believe they are superior to them. It pained me deeply when I saw them trying to wipe out an entire tribe right in front of my eyes, which led me to save them. The ones who survived swore to protect me for as long as they are alive" Eve sighed sadly, remembering the many who died in the hands of the outsiders full of hatred "And in return, I grant them full cooperation with whatever they need. For every animal they must kill, another one will be born. For every plant they need to use, whether they use it as medicine or food, another one will grow. They prefer to hunt at night, and your scent is scaring away their preys, they sent me a request to "hide" all of you in my Temple during the night" Eve finished, entering the cave, the men looked around eagerly, as if waiting for the tribe to make itself known, Natasha simply rolled her eyes and followed the woman inside.

"You live in a cave?" Bruce asked instead of asking "Is it safe to live here?". At night, the cave was engulfed in complete darkness, passing a rather eerie feeling. The group of heroes all had tenser stances, waiting for an imminent danger to attack them. Eve shrugged, they would see for themselves how peaceful it is in three seconds.

Right she was, the moment the Avengers stepped inside the Temple, they held their breaths at the change of atmosphere. Eve guided them to a round wooden table, where they accommodated themselves tensely, except maybe Thor, who trusted the woman with his life and his little brother's. Natasha's eyes scanned the environment in search of clues, narrowing when she captured Loki's old garments, faint blood splatters, and what it seemed to be natural ingredients around a bowl made of stone. Bruce followed the Black Widow's center of attention, and searched for closed doors.

"Yes, he is here," Thor admitted "however I will not sit idly if you even plan on hurting my brother" The god said, frowning at his comrades, who stared at him with raised brows "He's been through enough suffering" Clint rolled his eyes, but before he could even protest his friend's position, Eve's voice filled the room.

"May I offer you all some tea, or water?" She asked politely.

"I could use some water after all that walking" Tony said jokingly, trying to loosen up the tension in the room, Eve nodded and waited patiently for anyone else to speak up.

"…I, um, could use some tea" Bruce said nervously, he wanted to be as calm as he could during what it would be a complicated discussion.

"Sure, a soothing tea, correct?" Eve asked gently, to which the scientist nodded thankful. Eve left the room, and the strangers took that as the perfect moment to announce a plan.

"She seems powerful, and intelligent. We should prepare ourselves better for a battle" Clint started first, blunt and honest. Thor scowled at the agent's comment "Look, I get it. He is your little brother, we all saw how guilty you feel about whatever happened between you two in Asgard. But, we can't take any chances, I don't trust him yet, much less her"

"Lady Eve went out of her way to save my brother!" Thor exclaimed, Bruce grimaced and motioned for the god to talk quietly, Thor sighed and apologized "She said her defenses are strong enough to make my father sleep for 80 years. He is one of the, if not the only, most powerful being I know. You shouldn't battle with her over such trite reasons"

"Trite reasons? Thor, as much as it pains me to say this, your brother is a criminal that must be stopped" Steve said carefully, not wanting to hurt his comrade's feelings "Fury is furious, and it seems as if we have no other option besides taking Loki with us" Thor's scowl turned into a sad and concerned expression, surprising his friends, who expected the god to yell at them furiously. Thor was silent for the rest of the discussion, the crestfallen reaction never leaving his face.

"Alright, Shakespeare, you look like you're about to drink some poison. Tell us what you're thinking" Stark said, anyone who knew the philanthropist was aware that this was his way to show that he cared. The God of Thunder shrugged.

"Whatever comes out of my mouth won't matter, Man of Iron. You won't listen to me, much less believe me" Tony and Bruce once again shared the "I know what you're thinking" look. Both scientists had their own theory about Loki, they just needed proof from the God of Mischief himself. However, seeing his big brother looking extremely dejected was enough for them to want to give him a chance.

"I believe you, Red Riding Hood" Tony said, earning inquisitive stares from Steve, Clint, and Natasha "In fact, both me and the Green Nerd believe you" Bruce frowned at Tony's nickname, but regarded the friend across from him.

"Me and Tony came up with some theories back in New York. Based on _actual_ facts," Bruce continued before Clint could protest "we considered the possibility of Loki having some good in him" Thor's eyes widened at the scientists, the life coming back to the god's stance.

"I am most thankful, friends!" Thor exclaimed. When Eve was sure that the discussion reached an end, she entered the room, giving the beverages to the scientists who were prone to believe her as well.

"Thank you, Miss Eve" Bruce said, drinking the tea happily. Tony simply nodded, gulping the water down quickly. The room was suddenly silent, Natasha was more worried about planning an attack than to start the conversation, which left the task to the men.

"You won't take him" Eve started, her tranquil stance long gone "I won't let you" Her voice turned commanding and stern.

"I don't think you have an option, lady" Hawkeye said with no room for discussion, however Eve didn't back down.

"I do. The moment you stepped into my dwelling, it automatically gave me the right to have a say in this. Loki stays here, with me"

"Miss Eve, you don't understand. Whether we want him to stay or not, he has not proven himself to be worthy enough-" The Captain tried to tread carefully.

"He's already proven himself to me, and to his brother" Eve pointed at Thor, who nodded with enthusiasm.

"Those would be biased opinions" Natasha answered, the agent cared not if the being before her would get furious "We need something solid" Clint frowned at what his best friend said.

"We already have, he destroyed New York, mind-controlled a bunch of people, including me-"

"Including you? So, your opinion regarding him would also be biased" Eve pointed out.

"How so?" Clint asked getting up, his eyes narrowed towards the former goddess.

"He attacked you directly, no? You are seeking revenge rather than justice" The sorceress said without fear of the archer "I understand your feelings, Hawkeye. All I am asking is for you to understand Loki's"

"I don't think so, "Lady Eve", I won't trust the God of Lies, nor a witch" Eve glared at the stubborn man. Steve scolded Clint for treating the woman with no consideration, the archer simply ignored.

"Fine, you don't have to. It is a democracy. I just have to convince the rest of your friends, who seem to be more receptive to justice" Eve commented walking with ease towards her ingredients "Besides, he is the God of Mischief, not Lies. Don't you study your enemy?"

"Alright, that's it" Clint said, grabbing his crossbow tightly. A fight broke out in the room, the Avengers trying to calm their comrade down while at the same time tried to convince each other to trust the former goddess and their enemy. Bruce growled, feeling the pounding rage against his chest.

" _Enough!_ " The scientist shouted, his voice slightly deeper due to The Hulk trying to come out and play "We are a team, yet here we are, fighting each other again! It's infuriating!" Tony and Steve tried to calm Bruce, handing him the tea once more and urging him to sit down "Look, Fury doesn't have to know about Loki. It can stay between us" He said to Steve, who was worried about what the Director would say "We can keep a secret, until we are sure that Loki is not a threat. Hawkeye, we all understand what you've been through and how you feel, but is as Miss Eve said it, revenge is not justice" Clint sighed, shaking his head.

"Plus, we have to look at the bigger picture here. If Loki was also being controlled, the final boss must be _really_ strong. We have to get ready for a huge fight" Stark remembered his teammates.

"The "final boss" is stronger" Eve commented quietly, making the Avengers turn towards the sorceress who had not raised her voice once "He is an insane being. An _insanely_ evil being" She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to flow freely "The amount of torture Loki endured, it is sickening. Never have I seen such grotesque scars and injuries" Eve looked at Thor, his blue eyes filled with tears as well "It was Thanos, the mad titan. Of course, he wouldn't have stand a chance. Above all, after falling into the void for such long time" Eve cried more as she felt the amount of pain her best friend had "When I healed him, all these dreams came to my head, every hallucination, every thought. All he wanted was to die" Thor's tears no longer could be held back "All he wanted was to…be worthy of something. To be worthy enough for Odin" Tony looked down, understanding the feeling "Loki was…he is the most caring and intelligent being I've ever met" Eve said with a nostalgic smile "We met when Thor left for an adventure with the Warriors Three, to Álfheim. Heimdall allowed me to pass, I was exhausted and filled with sadness, my journey was close to an end, I needed a place to finish myself" Thor sat close to the former goddess with a concerned expression "Asgard is so incredibly magnificent, I had decided it was the perfect place. However, Frigga wanted to care for my wounds, in fact she insisted. Loki was at the infirmary, learning as much as he could about healing magic. We hit off pretty good, he helped his mother care for me and other injured Asgardians. When I was released from the infirmary he took me to the library, where there were books about magic I've searched for years. He wasn't ashamed to show his magical abilities with me, because I, too, had undergone the same prejudice he had" Eve looked at the ingredients she was mixing while telling the tale, a perfectly made cure potion in her hands, the smell bringing back the many loving memories "Loki understands me, he helped me to see there was nothing wrong with me…That I could be so much more than what my people had made of me. I never had the opportunity to show him the same. Odin hated the fact that I seemed to encourage his son to pursue the path of magic. Which led to my banishment from Asgard, and I am technically forbidden from touching Loki…But in my eyes, that only counts in Asgard" Thor shook his head, disappointed in his father's actions "The betrayal? In Asgard? I understand why he had a mental breakdown. I would too, if my own father never showed me an ounce of trust and love. Being the black sheep for so many years, wouldn't that drive you insane?" The former goddess directed her teary crimson eyes to the Avengers, the hopeful twinkle in them went straight to their cores "Loki, he is still a good man. Sure, he is mischievous, but aren't we all in some ways? I know with all my heart that he is just clouded with pain, but I can wash that away. And then you'll see the Prince we once knew, he'll come back to us" Her voice was filled with determination.

 **.-.-.**

 _If you fail, the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain._ The God of Mischief woke up with a jump and drenched in cold sweat, tears of despair were falling from his green eyes still, he allowed himself to let out a quiet sob. He was getting more and more desperate at the memories that were coming back to him, fearing not for his life but the life of Eve, of Thor, of his mother. The thought of the people who are important to him suffering what he had gone through made his heart clench and hurt. His eyes proceeded to scan the comfortable room he was in, trying his best to calm his mind. The bed smelt like her, as well as the clothes he was wearing. Loki caressed the books that she left in the nightstand close to the bed, all of them were gifts from him. All the magic they've come to learn and love, his best memories, a time where he never felt the pressure to be something else. The pressure to be as strong as Thor, as loved as Thor. He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes. She never demanded him to be like Thor, she demanded him to be Loki, the God of Mischief.

His concentration was broken when he heard furious screams, his body froze in place, remembering every spell that could protect him from the beasts who feasted on his fear. However, Loki recognized the voices very well. _Thor was right, they came for me_. He gathered all his strength and courage to get up, his hand gripping the white button shirt he was wearing tightly. He had considered turning himself in, Loki was well aware that on Midgard he would have a death penalty as well, but if he could get someone to kill him without having to undergo all the process that led to his death, it would be better. _The faster, the more efficient_. The God of Mischief bit his lip, the tears threatening to fall again, he kept repeating to himself that it would be beneficial to all those related to him. He wouldn't be a danger to anyone, or any realm. Loki tried to convince himself, as he approached the door. Then he listened to her sweet wavering voice, how she was suffering because of him. _He'll come back to us_. Why? Loki shook his head, wondering why Eve would put up with him after all he's done. Wondering why the hell this woman still had faith in _him_. He opened the door, letting the door handle crush in the wall, he was breathing hard. All the attention was centered at him, the crippling dread invaded his mind, but he ignored. Eve and Thor got up from the couch they were sitting on, her crimson eyes locked with his green emeralds ones. She emanated determination and care, it only made Loki hate himself even more. He directed his eyes to the Avengers, who were waiting for his attack.

"Are any of you willing to kill me today?" Loki asked, his voice came huskily due to all the crying and malnutrition. The heroes exchanged confused looks. The God of Mischief cleared his throat " _Can_ any of you _kill_ me today?!" He rephrased his question, trying to shout.

"Brother-" Thor started only to stop after seeing his little brother fall to his knees.

"I am willing to die, in any way" Loki continued, he smiled with the most hopeless expression the Avengers ever seen the God of Mischief show "Please" He begged. Eve glared at the archer, who caressed one of his arrows. She snapped her finger, making his arrows disappear.

"Hey!" Clint protested angrily.

"No one is killing you, Loki" Eve tried to reassure him, which only made him start to cry.

"They have to" He answered "I'm their enemy. I am the monster parents tell their children about at night! I am better off-" Loki was shouting at her, but the sorceress got down to her knees in front of him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Eve shouted back "Don't _ever_ finish that sentence in front of me!"

" _I am a burden, Eve! I will end up killing you! Killing Thor! I don't want that! Please, let me go!_ " Loki cried desperately, it hurt Thor's heart deeply to hear his little brother beg for his death. The God of Thunder kneeled beside Loki. The big brother tentatively put his hand on Loki's back, the God of Mischief flinched but never protested.

"Brother," Loki looked down in shame "you won't ever hurt us. I trust you with all my heart and soul"

"I won't, but he will" Loki whispered "And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened"

"Thanos?" Eve asked caressing his hand "I can kick his ass anytime"

"Eve…" Loki sighed "I don't want you to even come close to breathing in the same room with that creature," He looked up to the people supporting him "you don't have another option but to let me _go_ " Eve bit her lip, staring deep into his eyes. She could feel his pain from miles away, her hand caressed his cheek.

"Alright" She said softly. Thor's eyes widened, he looked at her incredulous.

"Alright?!" He asked furiously, Loki flinched once more, making Thor try to calm his anger.

"Yes. This is his choice, Thor. No one else's" The sorceress said gently "However, I have a condition" Loki nodded "I'll let you…Go," Her throat clenched at the thought of him dying "if you let me heal you" His expression went from hopeless and sad to hopeless and confused "I still have to heal your mind, your body is not 100% as well"

"If I am going to die, what does it matter?"

"When you can think clearly, without such fresh memories of the horrors done to you by that fucking purple asshat-"

"Lady Eve" Thor interrupted before she ranted more, the former goddess nodded.

"Then, and only then, I will let you go if you still want to" Eve finished as gently as she could. Loki stared into her eyes unsure of what he would do. For him, this was a race against time "He won't find you here, love" She seemed to read his thoughts "The bubble is untraceable" His eyes twinkled at his best friend's trick, and that was enough to make the sorceress even more hopeful "Do we have a deal?"

Loki frowned pensively, his eyes moved towards the Avengers, watching what unfolded with critical and analytical expressions. He felt Eve's hand squeeze his reassuringly, his brother's hand caressing his back softly. Loki felt cared for, and that scared him. Every time he felt hopeful, the universe loved to prove him wrong.

"What about your Avengers?" Loki asked Thor "They want me to go with them, not that I'm blaming them" Thor stared at his friends with the most obvious "I told you so" expression in history. Bruce, seeing as no one seemed ready to talk yet, nodded.

"Me and Tony have a bunch of theories…I guess we could interrogate Loki and decide. But after seeing that, I honestly believe in Thor and Miss Eve"

"Yup, Mother Nature was right all along. No big surprise there, though" Eve smiled at the nickname the Iron Man gave her "I am convinced as well, but an interrogation wouldn't hurt. Right?" He asked truly confused.

"As long as you don't rub salt and lemon in his injuries, yes, that is right" Eve warned them.

"Well, then let's get this over with" Steve said with a much more relaxed stance.

The God of Mischief nodded more to himself than to anyone else, accepting the help from the sorceress and his brother to get up. Eve handed a cure potion to him, smiling gently, one of her hands cleaned the remaining tears from his cheeks. _What would I do without you?_

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, there it is! I love writing angst, don't know why. I hope y'all** **enjoy this one. I thought about it while listening to Rihanna's song, had to put my feelings into words somehow.**

 **Thank you,** ** _darkangelynn5_** **for leaving a review! It warms my heart that you want to read more of the story :) After the last Thor movie, I thought about Odin a lot, and how parents also fail their children, but a real parent truly shows regret and love. Odin considers Loki his son (despite everything), that touched my heart** ** _a whole lot_** **.**

 **ANYWHO, there's more coming!** **Thank you all who are supporting the story, really.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"But if ever you want someone, you know that I am willing"_

 _Damien Rice (I Don't Want To Change You)_

His green eyes followed movements the sorceress before him was making with utmost care. Watching her prepare the room where he was about to relive the most melancholic and tenebrous memories which he desired to erase from his mind once and for all. When Eve made eye contact, no longer parading her emotions to the world, Loki -not being able to read her feelings assumed the worst- felt a crippling shame take over his body that forced him to divert his attention to his trembling hands. He could already hear Thanos' laugh echoing in his head, the images the mad titan played with inside Loki's battered mind. Loki didn't want to, no, couldn't afford to see his best friend getting raped and killed over and over in the most gruesome ways again. He felt her pale hands making contact with his softly, her thumbs caressing his skin, her voice invaded his ears like a praying.

"If you want me to stay, I am more than willing" Eve said, treading the atmosphere carefully "And before you even start to consider yourself weak because of such thing, I need you to know that you are the _strongest_ man I've ever known" Loki looked up surprised.

"Strongest? I am…a failure" He managed to say without breaking down.

"Winning or losing doesn't define who you are" The former goddess sat down on the chair by his side "Besides, I've never seen a winner who's also strong" Loki's head inclined slightly to the left, he was confused. Eve continued to share her line of thought "All I've ever seen were people who already had it all, privileged people who never fought for what they truly believe in. Those who fight for what they want to accomplish, those who fall down through each step, those who lived to tell the tale, those are the strongest" Loki held his tears, finding hard to believe in what the woman beside was saying "You are here, aren't you?" Eve's hand held his chin, gently turning his head towards her "You're about to tell the tale, and I know you are far from ready, but once you tell them I won't ever demand that from you again. If you don't want to ever talk about it, we won't. If you want to simply forget, we will" He frowned sadly and squeezed her hand.

"Promise?" Loki whispered, to which Eve answered with conviction:

"Promise"

 **.-.-.**

Tony Stark was trying his hardest not to comment on how unsettling and annoying the Hawkeye's pacing was. The Avengers allowed the sorceress, who had been kind enough to give them rooms with unbelievably the softest beds they've ever laid down on, to prepare Loki for their interrogation. It wasn't as if any of them had any say in the matter, Eve made it clear that whoever tried to interrupt her time with the God of Mischief would be transformed into a rat and would sleep outside, free for any predator to hunt. None of them actually took the time to nap or rest, instead they used the free time to discuss what their next step would be, which led to Clint's pacing.

"Fury trusted us with this, yet here we are considering to let that guy roam free in the woods with his fairy girlfriend" The archer said, he tried to be monotonous, but anyone could detect the anger in his voice.

"We all saw what happened an hour ago" Steve tried to reason with Clint "Bruce and Tony were right. A mad egocentric man wouldn't kneel down and beg his enemies to kill him"

"Plus, the pretty tale told by Mother Nature" Stark added "We have to start _accepting_ the facts we are gathering" Clint's eyes narrowed, to which Stark shrugged.

"My brother is broken," It was the first they heard from the God of Thunder ever since the breakdown Loki had, they could see how affected their comrade was "and we are about to step on the already shattered pieces of himself he still got left" Thor glared at them "He would _never_ beg for anyone like he did. All I can ask is this: do not push him further to that state. Loki is already hopeless, me and Lady Eve need any small piece of faith he has in order to help him recover" Thor said strongly. Bruce patted his shoulder, nodding.

"We will try our best, Thor" The God of Thunder thanked Bruce, little did both scientists knew how the support they were showing was enough to give Thor a huge amount of hope. Not that Lady Eve's determination to help his brother wasn't soothing his fear of ending up only leading Loki further to depression, because he truly doesn't have the slightest idea on how to care for someone with a mind as tortured as his little brother. However, knowing that people who didn't care for his brother before believe he has the potential to change, to come back to them, it was truly enlightening how his brother wasn't a lost case.

"Then me and Steve will interrogate him" Natasha announced, the attention now solely on her "Considering we are the only ones who don't have a biased opinion on the matter at hand"

"So, you agree with Eve?" Clint asked the redhead. The atmosphere suddenly got heavy, the comrades no longer desired to have a heated discussion with the archer, however Natasha wasn't as merciful as the others.

"Yes, I do. Clint, you had your revenge served the moment we captured Loki. And, apparently, even before he invaded Earth, when he was being tortured" The archer grimaced, but nodded wearily "Thank you" Natasha nodded towards Clint, who motioned back. Her eyes met Steve's "Let's go" Steve got up and followed the agent.

"Good luck, you two" Bruce said before they left the room, Captain patted the scientist's shoulder thankfully.

When both were far enough from their rooms, Steve seized the opportunity to ask the Black Widow what was hammering in his head.

"You actually believe in Loki, right?" Natasha's face remained free from any expression, but her shoulders tensed slightly. The strong woman shrugged, trying to remain indifferent about the man they were about to interrogate.

"I used to be a bad person" She answered simply, however it was enough for the Captain to understand her point of view. If she had the chance to prove that she still had good in her, what takes the same right away from Loki? Steve decided not to discuss her past any further, knowing how it can be a delicate topic for some people, Natasha above all. He didn't feel the need to proceed with the interview by himself either, he was well aware that the agent beside him is more than capable of separating personal beliefs and problems from work. Steve could only hope that the questions wouldn't damage the God of Mischief too much.

 **.-.-.**

Loki observed as Eve healed his remaining injuries, the last ones were around his hips, where the claws from the beasts had threaded to while they were ravishing him. It was sensible to the touch, both physically and emotionally. She inhaled deeply when her eyes analyzed how deep the marks were, her chest clenched. Eve looked up at him, the tip of her fingers lightly touching his hips, Loki's eyes searched for any sign of disgust or judgement, but all he found was determination. Eve confused him to no end, he felt as if he was dirtiest and worthless being in the whole universe, yet here there is a woman who sees the complete opposite. He saw how her eyes suddenly changed to a lighter red, a color he never got tired of admiring.

"I'm afraid I won't use spells on these ones, love" Eve announced, her voice sounding tight. Loki's heart stopped for what it felt like an eternity, _She must think I deserved this_. The sorceress shook her head, looking down to his hips once again, her fingers shined brightly, the pain from the injuries disappeared within seconds. He knew better than to look at her healing power, the last time he had, his eyes burned for three days straight.

"You used your actual powers" Loki said confused.

"I thought you were the one who complained when I tried to deny who I am" Eve answered with a small nostalgic smile "You said-"

"You don't have to change your name when you use magic" Loki interrupted, nodding softly "Eve is still Achelois. No matter how many names you give to yourself, you'll always be a Moon Goddess who also happens to be a sorceress…"

"There is nothing wrong with that" They finished together. Achelois cleaned the tears that escaped from her eyes. Loki bit his lip, his expression was pensive, however it showed something Achelois craved to see: the tiniest bit of acceptance. The Moon Goddess closed the buttons from his shirt slowly, hoping what she would say wouldn't upset her best friend.

"That applies to you as well…" Loki's eyes remained on her hands "Loki Laufeyson is still Prince of Asgard," His hands turned into clenched fists "you are a God of Mischief who also happens to be a sorcerer-"

"Who happens to be a traitor and a disgrace for his people" Loki exclaimed turning away from Achelois, the muscles on his back were extremely tensed, as if he expected her to whip him any second now "Who happens to be a murderer. Who happens to be a shit brother and son. Who happens to be worthy of nothing more than the Tartarus-!"

"Who happens to be more than worthy for me!" Achelois leveled with him, to which he shook his head with a tight grimace "Loki, I understand how hard it is for you to realize you're free now"

"I am _not_ free. Thanos will find me one way or another, and torture me to no end. If not him, then Odin himself will come and lock me up for the rest of my life, letting those guards do whatever the hell they please to me!"

"Exactly, that's my point" Loki crossed his arms, waiting for her comeback "There won't be any mad titan coming here to torture you, there won't be any Allfather coming here to arrest you! I will protect you. Thor will protect you. And I am pretty damn sure those Avengers will see who you truly are-!"

"And exactly _who_ am I, Achelois?" He shouted practically advancing towards her, however she stood her ground "The "Prince" of Asgard who's not even Asgardian? The Jotunheim that his own race threw away?" Loki laughed dryly "That seems to be what Odin and Laufey have in common, right? Both didn't want me. It's clear as day how I don't belong anywhere!"

"You belong anywhere you damn please!" Achelois reached for his shoulders, holding him in front of her "Born in Jotunheim, raised in Asgard? Doesn't that mean you have the right to belong in both Realms? You, who have the knowledge of all ancient magic. You, who learned and valued his duty as a Prince. You, who helped your brother in dozens of fights with your quick-witted tricks and strategies. You, who helped so many beings alongside me in our many days together traveling all around the Nine Realms!" Loki closed his eyes tightly, he couldn't let himself feel hopeful, nor flattered, he was well aware those feelings would only make his fall more painful. Achelois caressed his shoulders and pulled him for a hug, which he returned tentatively, not used to such display of kindness and caring "Oh, my love. I won't give up on you, no matter what you say to me" The God of Mischief felt her hand caressing his soft black hair, she proceeded to whisper one of the many good memories they shared, soothing the black hole in the back of his head which seemed to suck every optimistic feeling that dared to pass through his head. Both remained in each other's arms until they heard a knock on the door, signaling it was time for the interrogation. Achelois pulled away gently from the hug, sniffing slightly, she cleared her throat and smiled sadly "I'm sorry, Loki. I shouldn't have said those things…" Loki shook his head.

"You did nothing wrong" He admitted rather shyly. Loki was battling with his own mind, one side was insisting that he shouted and attacked whoever tried to approach him, the other side was pleading that he allowed someone in "I just…" He trailed off, _I just have no idea how to deal with myself_. Achelois caressed his arms before making her way to open the door. Both Natasha and Steve were taken by surprise with the sorceress' state, they eyed Loki warily only to brush aside any suspicion when they saw that the God of Mischief also had dried tears and the face of someone who just wanted a god damn hug. Loki tried to clean the tears discreetly while sitting down on the chair that faced both agents. He captured the look Achelois sent to him, a quiet way of asking: "Do you want me to stay?". Loki was torn between letting her stay, to which she would hear the confirmation of what happened to him and probably feel guilty for not stopping Thanos, or letting her leave, to which she would feel upset about how it looks as if he doesn't trust her enough. In the end, he consented. _And I'll make sure she doesn't blame herself for any of this_ , he frowned, _It's all my fault, really_. Achelois however decided to stand by the door rather than sitting, knowing that the agents wouldn't allow her to sit close to her best friend. Natasha sat on the chair, whilst Steve preferred to lean slightly back on the table behind him with crossed arms.

"Well," Steve sighed, preparing to hear what their enemy had to say "why don't we start with Thanos?" The Captain observed as the broken man before him breathed in and out a couple of times, since Achelois never had the chance to fully button up Loki's shirt Steve was able to see some of the scars that marked the god's chest. Luckily, Loki didn't realize this and simply focused on telling everything he could about the being who tortured him.

"Thanos is a deviant hybrid, from Titan. He's very powerful…" Loki played with his hands "When I was falling in the void for who knows how long, he offered me help in exchange of something. I accepted, all I wanted was to stop that endless cycle of hallucinations and darkness…but I regretted immediately after" Achelois hugged herself, containing the immense need she felt to hug her friend "He wanted me to follow his orders, blindly. I said no, and…" Loki cleaned a tear, that dared to spill, angrily and ashamed "He wasted no time throwing me in a cell full of Chitauris. They tortured me for I'm guessing a year. Those disgusting beasts did whatever they pleased to me…" He trailed off, the flashbacks were too real, his hand unconsciously scratched his hip furiously, as if there was a beast holding him at that instant. Achelois quickly kneeled down and placed her index and middle finger on his temple, reciting the spell: _Tui gratia lovis gratia sit cura_. Loki's eyes no longer looked absent of any type of life, his face wasn't extremely pale, he sighed and nodded towards his friend gratefully. He concentrated on Achelois' soothing spell in order to continue "One of Thanos' powers is telepathy, so while the beasts tortured me physically, he tortured me mentally. The images he made me see, I'll never forget them" Steve frowned and shook his head, thinking about the amount of pain Loki must've felt.

"All of the torture led you to agree to his conditions" Natasha said never breaking eye contact, Loki assented.

"The Tesseract contains enormous power, you all experienced" Both agents nodded "When I couldn't take the torture any longer, I simply gave up, expecting he would at least kill me right there because I was such a weakling" Achelois looked down, biting her tongue "The next thing I felt was all the worst feelings I ever had repeating over and over in my head. Discovering I am a Jotun, consequently leaving me to ponder how much Odin loves and favors Thor more, how I was never worthy enough to the man I considered my Father…" Loki sighed "My betrayal, the fact that Thor was right about how the throne never suited me in the first place, falling in the void after seeing how much of a disappointment I am to everyone" He looked up to the agents before him "Everything he could convince my mind that it was a reason to seek vengeance, he manipulated memories as well. I was a puppet under his strings, I knew better than to go against him. Deep down I hoped one of you would kill me…my last resort was to let Thor take me back to Asgard, where I knew Odin would sentence me to death penalty. When I came to, without Thanos power hammering through my head, pushing all my sanity away, I was standing before all of you cuffed and gagged. The rest, I suppose my brother filled you in" Loki felt as if Natasha and Steve didn't believe him, since it was difficult to read their expressions while he was clouded with pain. He didn't dare to look up, not wanting to see their disbeliefs, he did, however, see Achelois' feet, which made him consider reaching out to her.

"We'll report to Fury that we never found you here" Steve's statement forced him to stare at them surprised "But I really think you should talk to him at some point. You were also a victim" Loki blinked taken aback from the Captain's opinion.

"You…You believe me?" Steve nodded.

"I've seen plenty of men desperate and in the verge of losing their lives at war. A lot taken over by depression. You proved yourself a couple of hours ago" Loki tried not to feel ashamed by what Steve said.

"Stark and Banner had theories as well, most of us came with clear conscience" Natasha confirmed "When you recover, talk to Fury" Achelois bit her lip nervously.

"If Loki talks to him, can all of you come as well? From what I gathered about him, I don't trust him the slightest bit" The Moon Goddess said warily.

"Yes, we'll come. In fact, we should brief him before. But in order to do that, we would have to confirm Loki's whereabouts" Steve said carefully. Achelois held Loki's hand when she felt his uneasiness.

"Surely, we can come to an agreement where Loki's life is not on the line" She offered tentatively, hoping the agents would support her in this. The sorceress sighed relieved when Natasha nodded once. The God of Mischief squeezed her hand, a way to show his gratefulness to her. Achelois sensed that Loki needed some time by himself, to process the fact that he just told two equivalents of strangers about what happened to him.

"Well, shall we tell the others then?" She got up, leading the way out of the room. Natasha and Steve followed, the sorceress smiled gently to Loki before leaving the room with the Black Widow and Captain. As soon as he heard the door closing, he broke down in tears. He felt mortified, thinking about how they are probably telling the others everything he shared with them, all of them will look at him as if he was reduced to nothing. Then something he wasn't expecting happened, his mind seemed to remind him of the light he saw in his hallucinations, how that warm and soothing light made him feel exactly like when Achelois talked and touched him. Deep down he always hoped to see her again, that she would save him from the hell he went through. His brain pleading desperately for him to realize that there is someone who has faith in him and how that's a _good_ thing. Her light wasn't something that the world extinguished, he remembered how shattered she was when he first met her, but there was always a light shining within her. Loki laid down on the bed, hugging a spell book, letting his thoughts battle each other. _Maybe she can heal me, after all. Or is that being too hopeful?_

 **.-.-.**

The walk back to the chambers Eve offered them was eerily silent, only the sound of their steps could be heard throughout the Temple's hallway. Steve nor Natasha knew how to approach the sorceress after listening to Loki's testimony. Obviously, the God of Mischief couldn't tell the details from his torture, since the sickness behind it was too much to come out of his mouth, however not knowing seemed better for them. If seeing the man they used to consider their enemy desperate to die was enough to shake some sense on to them, hearing him tell them his most secretive feelings in his weakest state pushed them forward to believe him. Achelois could only dread what Fury might decide, she had seen her best friend in his worst and couldn't bear to see him go through any other traumatic and gruesome experience. When they entered the room where all of the other Avengers were gathered in, they were greeted with curious expressions. Steve resolved to let Natasha give them the news, seeing as she had more morale and steadiness than any of them.

"Loki is credible, he was also a victim. Apparently, Thanos have telepathic abilities and not only tortured him mentally, but also controlled Loki's actions somehow" Thor closed his eyes tightly, but remained strong.

"It is true, Thanos does have the power of telepathy" The God of Thunder affirmed.

"Loki only regained his sanity when we were dispatching him to Asgard with Thor. Banner and Stark were right about him wanting to get caught, it was his last plan"

"What was his first?" Clint asked.

"To get killed" The atmosphere got heavier. Achelois cleared her throat, trying to push away the cry that threatened to escape "We want to report to Fury, but we're trying to find a way where Loki won't be apprehended. Preferably, an option which his life isn't on the line" The sorceress placed her hand softly over Natasha's shoulder, thanking her with a real smile. The Black Widow wasn't fond of touching, however she let this time slide, the touch of the Moon Goddess sent only tenderness rather than danger.

"Fury will absolutely want to see Loki himself," Clint started, the whole room anticipating another heated discussion "we should all come together when it gets to that" Achelois, along with the other heroes, looked at the archer surprised, to what he nodded once towards her, her smile remained.

"He might want to interrogate Loki, as well" Bruce said.

"I'll show him the recording from couple hours ago" Tony said regarding the breakdown "My suit records everything" He explained to the sorceress, who looked at him confused "As well as Black Widow's" Natasha nodded. Achelois pushed aside the anger she felt over the fact that no one briefed her on that before.

"Please, only show it to Fury…Loki's already mortified over telling Black Widow and the Captain" Achelois pleaded the philanthropist.

"Don't worry, Mother Nature. We won't show it to anyone else" The sorceress thanked him, she saw Thor approach her tensely. She smiled gently at the big brother, if only Loki could realize that, sure, he might've not been Odin's favorite, but he would always be Thor's favorite.

"How bad was it, Lady Eve?" She caressed his arm.

"Nothing we cannot fix, my friend. I saw our Loki, he's still there" Thor smiled brightly for what it felt like the first time in years. The Moon Goddess allowed herself to feel happy for her best friend, seeing how his brother was more than ready to help him, and how his friends now believed him. _See, love? You're coming back little by little. You're not alone in this world_.

"So," Bruce said stealing the attention to him "what's the plan?"

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, there it is. I feel like it's too small, but I wanted to post one more chapter before getting swamped with work and tests. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well, I cried writing it while listening to Damien Rice just because XD**

 **Thank you,** ** _simbacurls_** **, for reviewing, it made me really happy to know you are enjoying! I guess this chapter answered your question!**

 **Feel free to tell me what y'all think, if Achelois/Eve is a good OC as well, if the other characters might need improvement. I'm open to anything.**

 **Thank you for reading, and, yup, there's more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Banner's question had to wait for the night, as the Avengers decided to rest for the night, seeing that the next day would be full –deciding the final plan, fixing the jet engine, make their way back to report to Fury. The two gods made their way back to what now was Loki's chamber, their hearts were definitely more at ease than before. In fact, Thor felt as if he could breathe again, his faith on his brother's recovery was growing with every step he took. Eve was simply relieved that the God of Mischief was safe from any harm coming from his big brother's friends. The sorceress gave herself permission to also feel hopeful, pondering about how the man she loves can have another chance –and how said chance can happen with him by her side. The God of Thunder stopped in his tracks, which forced Eve to stare at him with an inquisitive look. Thor placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned happily.

"Thank you, Lady Eve, for everything you've done and you're doing for my little brother. I sincerely believe with all my heart that you'll be able to change his mind" Thor said, Eve's eyes widened as she remembered about her deal with Loki. Then, her heart skipped a beat with the amount of absolute determination.

"I am extremely grateful that you have faith in my healing process, Thor-" She started, however Thor didn't let her finish.

"Not _only_ your healing process, but also your dedication to him as a friend" Thor smirked teasingly "I can't help but to say I'm sensing you are more than a friend to him" Eve's cheeks acquired a red color announcing her embarrassment, which no matter how hard she tried to hide it her pale skin gave away too easily. Thor laughed cheerfully "Though, I do not mind one bit. You bring my brother happiness, an unconditional love, and give enormous support in every way. I shall grant you my blessing, Lady Eve!" The Moon Goddess chuckled and patted Thor's hand.

"I would stay with him regardless of having your blessing, friend" Eve joked, resuming her way to Loki's chamber. Thor shook his head, his lips curled in a joyous smile at her reply.

"I don't doubt it!"

 **.-.-.**

Loki stared at his reflection on the mirror, he had bags under his green eyes, his face was slightly paler. Still, for what it felt like the first time in forever he allowed himself to give a small smile. His whole body was warm as a summer day, _She's still here, she stayed after seeing me acting as a weakling_. The open wound that plagued his mind was still bleeding, so to speak, however he wouldn't deny the gratitude he felt towards his best friend. The God of Mischief proceeded to wash his face and to think how he would face his brother. Whenever the blond god looked at him and touched him, his guilt would fill itself with another huge part of his sensitive sanity, _I don't deserve his caring_. The issue between both siblings had to eventually come to an end, Loki was well aware Thor wouldn't leave any time soon, and he owed his big brother a proper conversation regarding their quarrel, _I won't deny that most of it it's my fault, but, damn it…from where do I even start?_ The sorcerer frowned deeply, battling his shame and pride.

"Guess I could start with apologizing…" He whispered to himself.

Whilst sleep was the farthest consideration he had going through his head, Loki headed towards the stables right in the entrance, he's always dreamed of petting a Pegasus –never denying his soft spot for animals. On his way there, his eyes captured the sight of his big brother walking along his best friend, both seemed less tense. Thor, differently from Eve, emanated happiness and excitement –Achelois had her usual tranquil aura. Loki felt his body almost hiding inside one of the rooms spread throughout the hallway, however his brother's blue eyes had already spotted him.

"Brother, there you are!" He announced, Loki flinched slightly at Thor's loudness but forced himself to wait for them. Achelois' crimson eyes met his as well, she smiled brightly when she had his full attention. Loki couldn't help but to soften upon her sight "I have been waiting to discuss an important matter with you, Loki" Thor called, Loki turned to look at him. The God of Mischief wet his lips nervously, his hands turning to fists while he gathered the courage to address his brother.

"I was heading towards the stables…" Loki managed to say, it sounded as an invitation and he did not hesitate to thank the gods for that. Achelois sensed his apprehensiveness right away and caressed his arm while offering:

"I will escort both of you, then"

Achelois stood between the siblings, holding Loki's hand as a form of aid. She wasn't oblivious regarding what was about to happen, the moment she'd seen Loki's posture when he saw his big brother, it didn't take too much to pierce the pieces together. The goddess wanted to let Loki know he had her full support on what he was planning. Backing away from family is one of the hardest actions there is to do, and especially when they used to be your balance, your sole reason. For Loki to deliberately seek his brother after the terrible events that took place between them, it was a huge step and she couldn't be more proud of him. Achelois was also aware how important Thor was to Loki (just as important as Loki was to Thor), and no matter what happened with the God of Mischief he would never deny that Frigga is his mother. _He values family more than anything, if he didn't, he wouldn't have been extremely upset about Odin and Thor._ Loki somehow must've felt he was the subject inside her mind, because he sent her an inquiring look. The Moon Goddess smirked teasingly, the famous we'll-talk-later, to what her best friend rolled his eyes. Thor listened to her chuckled, and observed both friends quietly, trying his hardest not to say something that would embarrass both of them.

"Well, here we are. Be gentle to them, and they'll return the love" Achelois said, motioning to her majestic beings. She left –not before petting each mare and horse caringly. Loki and Thor approached the loner mare (the other two were quite engaged on eating), all of them had loose collars with names attached to it, the loner was named Prautes. Loki caressed the black fur of the horse softly, the animal did not protest in any way.

"I guess "gentle strength" is in fact fitting for him" Thor commented, joining his brother, Prautes huffed happily at the attention, making both siblings chuckle. The God of Mischief eyed Thor warily, suddenly he had a knot in his throat, the words didn't seem to come out as he planned, he felt frustrated with himself. Loki wondered why was it when words are most needed his body simply chooses to shut down. His big brother bit his lip, well aware that this was a difficult conversation for Loki, he could see him struggling.

"Brother, do you give me permission to speak first?" Loki stared at Thor ashamed, but nodded nonetheless. Thor, then, smiled nostalgically "Remember when you went to Old Man Aquila's hut because he had the most amazing books for spells, however Father prohibited fiercely because he despised Aquila?" Thor started, looking at his little brother with bright blue eyes. Loki's eyes twinkled with comprehension "Even though Aquila taught us amazing tricks to use against our enemies in different strategies. Now that I ponder about it, maybe Father might've been quite judgmental since Aquila was poor" Loki scoffed.

"Only now you're realizing that" The little brother mumbled, to which Thor chuckled.

"Point being, you continued to go without his permission, I helped you several times to go unnoticed by lying to Father telling him we were helping townsfolks around Asgard" Loki shook his head, his lips curved in a small smile "Then Father finally caught you reading a rather complicated spell book, he was furious…I stood up to you, and told how many times you saved me by using magic" Thor no longer had a bright aura, the atmosphere got sadder. Loki saw tears filling his brother's eyes "I stood up to you, and Father didn't punish you. I stood up to you, because that's what big brothers do. I stood up to you, because you were finally smiling with genuine happiness ever since we started our trainings…" Loki frowned confused "I shouldn't have stopped to be by your side, brother. If only I had the same stubbornness from when we were children, Father might've left you alone. Father might've accepted you for who you truly are" The big brother cried silently "When did I stop acting as your older sibling?" He wondered to himself, Loki looked down to the horse, his hands were trembling "You were right, I filled myself with pride, and forgot that your life was not as easy as mine. I was selfish, and blind, not seeing once how Father never changed his attitude towards you" Thor sniffed, and held his brother's hand. Loki stared up surprised at the sudden touch, the sight of Thor crying was something he would definitely not forget "I was a fool, Loki. I ask for your forgiveness, knowing I don't deserve" Loki frowned, anger filling his heart, _He doesn't deserve?_

"You are indeed a fool, Thor" Loki said, retrieving his hand from Thor's, the God of Thunder looked up confused "How can you say that?"

"Say what?" Thor asked inquisitively.

"How can you ask for _my_ forgiveness? You always do that! Not everything is your fault!" Loki exclaimed, only pushing his big brother further into bewilderment "Every time I commit something outrageously wrong, you apologize. It's my fault! Stop saying you're sorry when…" He screamed, however stopped midsentence, seeing the horse between them get agitated and scared. Loki closed his eyes tightly, turning away from Thor "Stop saying you're sorry when I am the one supposed to" He whispered brokenly, the tears once again leaving his green eyes "I've made mistakes and…you still treat me as if nothing ever happened. I tried to kill you, how can you still-?" Loki was surprised when his big brother hugged him tight, he felt his tears falling on his shoulder.

"Because you're _my_ little brother, my responsibility. I wasn't there to raise you when Odin didn't guide you. It's somehow my fault, and I need you to be aware you're not a burden to me, Loki" The little brother's eyes widened at Thor's statement "You said it yourself, you only ever wanted to be my equal" He pulled away, holding Loki's shoulder, shaking him slightly "You always were, brother!"

"Thor," Loki shook his head "I'm really not…" His big brother motioned for him to elaborate the thought "I am a monster. All of this, that is happening it's my fault. If Odin had not taken me back in Jotunheim, none of this-"

"If Odin had not taken you, I would've grown up to be a complete failure, brother" Loki raised his eyebrow, making clear he didn't believe his brother for a second "What? I mean it! You dare to sass me?" Thor chuckled "You are the brains, Loki. Where would I be without your advices? Your strategies?"

"Probably starting a random war for the most foul reasons" Loki teased, wondering how they could still have their brotherly bickering during such serious conversation. Something inside him stirred, he felt…happy. He finally realized how much he missed his big brother.

"Exactly! Don't ever think about what could've been, brother. You'll never see what's planned ahead for you!" Thor caressed Loki's neck "I am sorry, Loki" Loki's eyes watered, his tears leaving his eyes like a waterfall, _I have my brother back, somehow_. _Even after everything thing I've done._

"I…I am sorry, as well" Loki whispered "I should've been a better brother. I shouldn't have been such a selfish monster. I was so worried chasing Odin's approval, and somewhere along the journey I forgot what mattered to me the most" Thor smiled through the tears, _There you are, little brother_ "You're a good brother," Loki said brushing his tears, trying to cover his embarrassment "you don't need to carry all the guilt" Thor nodded, hugging his brother once again.

"You were always my favorite, brother" Thor announced, messing Loki's black hair. The God of Mischief embraced his brother, his heart beating loudly as he felt joyous and accepted, the relief over not having to worry about his brother despising him.

"Not that I hate affection, but Prautes is smelling my back for some reason, and his snout is so very cold" Loki said, forcing Thor to separate their hug. Both siblings looked at the black Pegasus demanding their sole attention. They chuckled, no longer feeling as if they were carrying the world on their shoulders, their laugh and actions were more carefree. _Just like old times_ , both brothers thought, as they resumed to petting the horse.

"So, Loki-" Thor tried to talk once again, but his brother cut him.

"Don't even start" The God of Thunder blinked feigning obliviousness.

"Whatever you mean?"

"I am well aware of that tone" Loki said frowning, but his lips were curved in a teasing smile "You used that exact same tone when I told you about that witch back in Álfheim"

"Damn, am I that obvious?" Thor asked, truly seeking the answer -not pretending innocence- which made Loki laugh.

"Yes, brother. Unfortunately, you are" Loki allowed Prautes to join the mares, his eyes solely on the animals not wanting to meet his brother's inquisitive stare "I suppose you were about to bring up Eve"

"Yes. I might be oblivious, but I wasn't born last night" Thor teased. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying anything" Loki crossed his arms, staring at his brother with a jaded expression.

"What? How come?!" Thor frowned, Loki shrugged and motioned to leave, however Thor was hot on his trail "Come on, Loki. You actually expect me to believe you and Lady Eve are simply friends?"

"I'm not telling you to believe anything, in fact I said nothing" Loki said with a smirk full of triumph.

"Damn it" Thor shook his head, but clapped his brother's shoulder affectionately nonetheless "Well, when both of you come forward regarding your relationship, know that you have my full support and blessing" Loki turned away from his big brother, smiling brightly.

"You're insufferable, brother"

"You're only saying that because I hit a nerve!"

 **.-.-.**

Achelois had listened to the conversation between the siblings doing her best to hold her excitement within herself. The sorceress was sorting her ingredients and spell books in the chamber close by the stables, just in case the discussion went south, she would intervene. However, she felt instant alleviation when her best friend's brother managed the discussion carefully and truthfully. Now their quarrel was long gone, hearing their laugh brought her pondering heart peace. Achelois would be lying to herself if she denied how flustered she felt when the subject turned to be regarding her relationship with the God of Mischief. She scolded herself for even thinking about it, what required more attention was Loki's recovery. _Why would you deny your feelings, though?_ Her mind pondered. She bit her lip, confused whether she should pursue his love once again. Who was she trying to fool? She was in love with him for a very long time, it infuriated her how she couldn't tell what he felt towards her. Being a Moon Goddess provided her with healing powers, and also made her an empath. However, Loki was smart enough to put up a wall which made impossible for her to read his feelings –even with her powers.

"Lady Eve, what are you doing?" She heard Thor question her, turning away from the potion in hands she met the sight of the brothers. Achelois smiled happily at their joy. Loki eyed her library curiously.

"I am preparing yet another potion for Loki, this one will finish to heal his physical injuries through and through" The Moon Goddess answered, blowing the substance, making it shine brightly. She offered her best friend eagerly, to what he smiled softly as he drank. Achelois pushed a chair for Loki to sit, placing a book in front of him. His eyes widened with recognition.

"Achelois, you kept this one?" Loki asked surprised, not realizing her let her real name slide. Thor smirked knowingly, making his little brother glare at him and motion for him to leave. Thor's hand came up as he backed away chuckling.

"Alright, alright. I know when I am not invited" He said opening the Library's door. Achelois gasped softly.

"I apologize, Thor-"

"No problem, Lady Eve!" At this rate, the God of Thunder was already closing the door, but he sent a last wittingly look at the friends "You two must have a lot to catch up. I bid you goodnight!" He closed the door laughing. Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"That ridiculous brute" The God of Mischief mumbled. Achelois chuckled as she sat beside him. His attention was once again captured by the woman before him "Why would you risk warding this book?" He asked concerned.

"It was the last gift you gave me before I was banished, I'm not fond of losing presents with sentimental value, you know?" Achelois answered caressing the book's cover. She sighed sadly "Kept me entertained while I wondered around the Realms in search of a place to call home" Loki looked at her delicate hand, he placed his over hers. The literary work under their joined hands trembled ever so slightly "Don't blame yourself, love" She reassured him.

"How can I not? I lost you, and did nothing about it" He said, breathing heavily. Achelois approached slowly, her nose touched his softly.

"Odin would've killed me if you did, there was nothing that could be done" The Moon Goddess whispered "I lived every day joyously knowing you were safe, and that you were saving me" Achelois broke the eye contact, looking down "At least, I _thought_ you were safe" Loki bit his lip nervously, watching as his best friend shook her head and planted a bright smile once more "Well, that's the past! How about we celebrate the small victories, hm? Although I am considering today a rather big victory. You've made peace with your brother"

"Yeah, well, I can only hope it will last-" Achelois squeezed his hand.

"Hey, it will last for a long time. You two love each other, that's all that matters" She tried to keep his happiness for as long as he could feel it. Loki smiled at her statement. He couldn't help but to peek at the variety of books in the endless shelves. His best friend smirked as she got up, pulling him along.

"Shall we find a good history book for you, mister?" She asked caressed the books before them "What are you feeling like reading today?" Loki took his time reading the titles. He saw one about the tribes she'd mentioned earlier. Achelois was quick to retrieve the piece, offering to him.

"This one is my favorite. It tells every single detail about the tribes. However, it's in their language. I'm afraid you might not know how to read this one, yet" She said, Loki titled his head slightly to the left. Then, the God of Mischief smiled softly.

"Can you read it to me?" Achelois' brows raised high "Please?" She smiled, and nodded.

"Let's go to your chamber, then"

Both friends retreated to Loki's room rather eagerly, they haven't done this in quite some time. Achelois checked the Avengers, Natasha and Clint were still awake, but she expected both agents wouldn't give in to slumber at a stranger's house. She motioned with her finger for them to follow her. Loki held her hand tighter, to what she caressed with her thumb –to show that it was okay, he's _safe_. Natasha and Clint closed the door behind them carefully. The Moon Goddess proceeded to make the agents follow her, stopping in front of a rather heavy looking door. She turned to them, they seemed to be eyeing Loki curiously.

"This is my training room, there's plenty of space if you'd like to spar or simply train with your arrows" Clint nodded gratefully "Also, if you ever feel hungry or thirsty, there is food in the kitchen as well as tea and juice"

"We appreciate it, Lady Eve" Natasha said, opening the training room's door. Achelois nodded, and resumed to make her way to Loki's chamber. Her best friend let out a heavy breath.

"It's still intimidating to be around them, am I right?" She asked.

"Yes, I feel as if they'll knock me down and kick me nonstop" Loki answered warily.

"They won't, love. I would knock them down before they even moved" She joked, to what he chuckled freely.

When they arrived, the air was slightly tenser. However, as Achelois laid down, allowing Loki to place his head on her stomach. Her hand caressing his soft black hair, his eyes closed feeling the complete bliss of finally having a peaceful reading with his friend. Loki would occasionally hold her hand, when the story got too violent or sad. These little moments were what he missed the most, whether they were lived alongside her or his brother. _It's the small victories, right?_ Achelois' voice echoed in his head, he looked at her, since it was late at night, sleep had taken over her, she looked extremely tranquil, the moonlight made her semblance the very moon that took over Midgard's sky tonight. _But you're not a small victory. Far from that_. Loki caressed her arm softly. _You're the biggest victory I ever had_. The God of Mischief tried his hardest not to think too much about the woman lying close to him, because the more he did, more he wanted to make her his. He knew his mind wasn't completely healed, and until he made sure he's safe enough for her to associate with him, he might do something about his feelings. Thor wasn't wrong about them, they had almost been an item back in Asgard, however thanks to Odin Achelois was banished before they could officialize their relationship. Loki sighed, troubled with the future ahead of them. Whilst his heart was still warm and beating happily with the outcome of his conversation with his brother, and the moment he shared with his love, the God of Mischief still felt deep concern for their safety. Achelois moved in her sleep, forcing Loki out of his self-defeating thoughts. The goddess placed her hand over his heart, feeling the beat seemed to make her relax even more, her body no longer tightening the muscles. His index finger touched her hand ever so softly, memorizing the view before him. _I'll protect you, though. This time, I won't let you go_.

 **Author's note:**

 **I survived Christmas! Although it was an awful party, my family gave me everything I needed somehow (I never even mentioned to them). I love them so much XD I hope y'all had a great xmas and have an awesome New Year!**

 **I am not so fond of this chapter (** **I decided to put a little more romance, you know, to compensate for all the depressive stuff LOL)** **, idk, I feel like it's too small or I could've done more. So I promise in the next one I will try my best to make it really good.**

 **Thank you** ** _simbacurls_** **and** ** _YouMustUseTheForce_** **for leaving the reviews! You're my crying mates haha! I'm glad you guys are following the story, along with the others who are as well. Makes me happy that I not writing this in vain XD**

 **Anyway! I hope you like this chapter, aaaand there's more to come ;)**

 **P.S.: I'll try to post chapter 6 this Sunday! Hopefully, you'll be seeing my rambling ass then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Only my OC, Achelois, belongs to me.**

 _"Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of_ _hope_ _"_

 _Maya Angelou_

Steve slept on a rather huge amount of uncomfortable superficies, so many he lost the count. What he could remember distinctly, though, were the good places he's fallen asleep, and the current bed he's laid on will probably forever remain in his memory. The Captain wondered to himself if there's a single thing wrong with the Temple, or their location for that matter. Never he's been in such peaceful state. It somehow felt as if they were inside a mirage, and the moment they leave they'll be attacked by a huge sand storm.

"Hey, Captain Flag, when you're done feeling up the sheets," Steve rolled his eyes "could you come help us fix the jet? You're welcome" Steve sat up, throwing the sheets away from his body and retrieving his shield.

"Can't you talk nicely once, Stark?" He wondered, following the Iron Man out of their sleeping chamber with regret. His body no longer was warm and tranquil, it was like the place forced the body to crave it.

"Nah, my body would go into error" The scientist joked once again. Banner shook his head while chortling at his friend's pun.

"Anyone seen Natasha and Clint?" Steve asked, smiling still at how the mood lifted in the first hours of their day.

"I heard them leaving the room late at night. Where they went, though, no idea" Banner answered scanning the hallway with deep concern, pondering about the possibility of their comrades being in danger. They stumbled upon Thor on their way out of the Temple, the God of Thunder grinned happily while feasting on a delicious breakfast.

"Ah, friends! Have the morning full of goodness!" Thor exclaimed, motioning to the food before him. Beside him sat Clint and Natasha, obviously attempting to hide their content and enjoyment "Lady Eve was able to prepare this delightful meal for us. Please, have some before we continue with our journey back! Lady Eve asked me, myself, to make sure all of you feast properly today"

"Lady Eve is awfully nice, I am starting to get scared" Tony commented, grabbing a red-looking berry, it appeared somewhat heavenly. The scientist smelled, fearing that it might be poisonous.

"I assumed you trusted her" Thor frowned, eating one berry in order to prove they were safe to be eaten. However, the moment the Iron Man chewed the berry, he grimaced "What is it? A worm?"

"Thank God, no. This isn't completely sweet. It's kind of sour as well" Thor chuckled.

"Eve said they are called _acerolas_ , she told me that they're better when it's juice"

"Could've warned me" Tony grumbled, Banner patted his shoulder and ate some grapes.

"Where are Lady Eve and Loki?"

The God of Thunder smirked rather mischievously while chewing, the Avengers raised their brows at his display of mischief, they couldn't help but to allow Loki to come into their minds. Thor cleared his throat while cleaning his mouth, leading them on with quite reclusiveness.

"They went to the waterfall, west from here"

"Waterfall?" Clint asked, wondering why the hell they would go to such place when they haven't yet come up with a plan regarding the God of Mischief.

"It's where Lady Eve…showers" Thor said, looking down to his food with a knowing expression. The Avengers immediately captured their comrade's hint, laughing quietly.

"Damn, she works fast. Even faster than me, and it pains me to say that" The Avengers brushed Tony's comment as always, not doubting for a second that the man actually felt that way.

"She's not throwing herself at him, you imbeciles" Natasha huffed at their malicious intent towards the friends "He's barely sane, she wouldn't suddenly offer a sexual relationship when he's in that state" The Black Widow had acquired a deep respect for the goddess with their little time on her dwelling. It didn't take much of her skills to recognize the goodness within the ethereal being, and after everything she's been through and seen while on the job, it was rare to find someone like Eve. Plus, she wouldn't allow men to gossip about a woman with the malicious intent they were about to in this instant.

"Oh, I don't mean to denigrate Lady Eve, Natasha. I have said it before, but I will repeat it: I have complete faith in Eve. She is reliable" Thor realized what the agent assumed "Actually, it will make me extremely happy when my little brother's healthy enough to reciprocate her feelings. They make quite the pair, you all should've seen them yesterday" Natasha nodded gratefully.

"We saw them, they seemed quite cozy," Clint pointed out, Steve grinned at that "although Loki got scared, he was assuming we would beat him or something"

"I don't blame him" Banner said, smiling slightly "But, yeah, she's good for him. No doubt"

The Avengers agreed on the couple, and decided to discuss the serious problem they have yet to face. The group hasn't reached an agreement on what would be the plan regarding Loki. All of their ideas were either absurdly traumatic, or extremely unsafe. It was truly the feeling of reaching the rock bottom. Banner suggested a mix of both outcomes, perhaps in order to acquire peace, they would've to deal with a beastly enemy. That enemy being Fury. Of course, the heroes were well aware that their boss' skepticism was justified. However, it didn't cover the fact that Fury is probably the sneakiest person they know. It was as if he could smell the tiniest trouble, wherever it was. And he would definitely smell his way all towards Brazil and attempt to capture the God of Mischief himself.

"We should try the first plan we came up with" Steve offered "One of us, or two, I don't know, stay here and gather as much information possible about Loki's state and…I am guessing treatment" Thor nodded at the Captain's choice of words "Maybe use Stark's cameras to keep up to date from the base?"

"I am not against that, however there is a high chance that Fury will decide to interrogate and keep Loki in the cells of the helicarrier before even considering allowing this plan" Clint said, his comrades agreed with the archer.

"It's worth trying, though" Tony commented, but it earned Thor's glare.

"Perhaps not, Man of Iron" Thor warned, to what Tony simply shrugged.

"What if…we took him to the Stark Tower?" Banner asked, his eyes wide while he finally managed to pierce one of the puzzled together "You told me your dad helped to start the S.H.I.E.L.D initiative along Fury, you obviously have at least some power over the votes…" Banner trailed off "my point being you have a share! Plus, it would still technically be prison, only the "domicile" alternative" Stark's brows went up, _Why haven't I realized that before?_ He smirked with a rather smug expression.

"I have my share, huh? Well, I'll be damned. Let's try that" The Avengers left the Temple in order to fulfill their duty. First, they would fix the jet. Then, cleverly present the plan to Nick Fury and hope that the man won't defy the rules of business (and the honor of Tony Stark's father). While leaving the cave, they met Eve and Loki, who were about to go inside. The group of heroes stared at the friends teasingly, seeing as they were dripping wet –even their clothes. Loki sighed and broke any eye contact they attempted to make, especially his big brother. Eve bit her lip, holding the urge to laugh at their situation.

"I believe you are leaving, already?" The goddess broke the silence, addressing them respectfully and with deep subtleness "What are we supposed to do?" Natasha approached the friends before them, business-like. Eve nodded thankful.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to dodge the fact that Fury _will_ come for Loki if he stays here with you, without any of us present" The goddess frowned with concern "And he will come violently. Our last resource is to take both of you to Stark's place," Loki looked towards the red-headed agent rapidly, eyes wide with fear "to cut the story short, Tony has a right to vote on their counsel. In fact, he might be somewhat higher than the counsel, so fret not" Eve held Loki's hand, calming his inner battle "If he goes to Stark Tower, he's safe. You're safe as well" The friends looked at each other, somehow discussing through expressions and feelings. Both fearing the outcome for the God of Mischief.

"We apologize for not being able to stay here, though" Steve said, hands on his hips, his eyes taking the forest around them "It is more peaceful out here, away from the city. Away from the destruction" Loki closed his eyes ruefully "Staying here would definitely benefit your treatment" The Captain addressed the God of Mischief, once again surprising him with acknowledgement.

"I don't deserve such peaceful…treatment" Loki experimented the word, he felt as if he wasn't allowed to address his relationship with his friend with such professionalism. Eve glared at him, somehow, she managed to do it softly. Not truly angered at his comment, it was filled with sadness instead "If it is the only way for me to be free, then I suppose we better get this over with" The atmosphere was heavier after Loki's statement, all of the others assuming the worse. The God of Mischief raised his brows inquisitively "I am not talking about dying now, it is about enduring the battle ahead" Thor and Eve let out the breaths they didn't even realized they were holding. Loki shook his head, and decided to analyze his surroundings before leaving.

"Alright, no suicidal thoughts, no worries" Stark said it, not wanting to admit he also felt the tiniest bit of relief upon hearing that. Loki smiled at the man's comment, they were alike in many ways "We'll fix our ride, then we're off. So, go change your…wet clothes" Tony said the last part suggestively, but didn't wait for an answer. Turning his back to the embarrassed friends, the Iron Man made his way towards his precious jet, followed by the other Avengers. Thor stayed behind, however, for a second.

"If you're going to tease us again, you can go" Loki said grimacing.

"Brother, Lady Eve" Thor addressed them seriously, capturing the attention of both sorcerers "I promise if the issue ever escalates towards violence or Loki's imprisonment, I will protect both of you with my life" The two best friends started to protest, but the God of Thunder stopped them "We are fighting this battle together, it is only right to assist in any way I am able to. I owe this agreement to my own family and the most determined one willing to help. It's not as if I am being forced to do so. It is my wish to keep both of you safe. Also, helping my brother to have a full recovery it is my main goal" Thor patted Loki's neck affectionately, just like the old times, and left to aid his friends. The sorcerers allowed themselves to process what happened, as well as the journey they had ahead of them. Eve, then, grinned at her friend happily.

"I told you so" Her voice ringed through his ears, he could do nothing to impede his eyes from meeting hers. Her playful tone, the twinkle of utmost determination. Loki returned her sentiment with the brightest smile he ever shared after his past dark struggles. As they made their way inside her home to change their clothes, his hand gripped hers tightly, not wanting to lose this hopeful feeling bursting through his heart –and, finally, through his mind. He remembered what took place in the waterfall moments ago with a haze-like expression.

 **.-.-.**

Earlier that day, Achelois was awaken -from a rather warm and tranquil sleep- with the frantic movements the God of Mischief was making during his slumber. Quickly, she sat up and cradled his head and hand close to her chest. The Moon Goddess could practically listen to Loki's rapid and strong heart beats. _Can a god die from fear?_ Achelois wondered to herself, as she caressed his cheek and tapped as softly as she could, hoping with all her heart and sanity that her thoughts were impossible. His eyebrows, then, furred even more, and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Loki!" Achelois called, desperately. However, he simply gasped hurtfully, his hands moved towards his hips, as he attempted to scratch violently. Achelois grabbed them strongly, but realized her mistake. _Grabbing like this will only make him think I am one of those disgusting beasts!_ She had to let him hurt himself a little in order to wake him up "Love, wake up, it's just a dream!" She shook his shoulders gently. Loki cried, further hurting himself. The sorceress brought his head close to her heart and screamed " _Loki, stop! Please!_ " The God of Mischief's body jumped, his green eyes analyzed where he was situated frantically, he was breathing hard, recovering the strength of his lungs. Then he listened to the beat of her heart, the softness of her skin against his ear and cheek. Loki blinked away the insanity, the eerie hallucinations of Chitauris and the mad titan's satisfaction over his screams of pain. He heard Achelois sniff quietly, a tear dropped between his eyes, immediately shining and curing the upcoming migraine threatening to rule his head. He detached himself slowly, looking up to his best friend's tear stained face. Achelois' eyes widened and she cleaned the sea of tears rapidly "I am sorry, I'm sorry" Loki's heart clenched, _Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to do so_. He cleaned the last tear she shared "You gave me a scare" She giggled wearily.

"Don't apologize…" The sorcerer said, sighing with disappointment, the sentiment directed to himself "I am the one who's sorry"

"It's not your fault, love. No one can control nightmares, after all" Achelois reassured him right when she became aware of his self-loathing attitude crippling back to his mind. She cleaned a trail of sweat that was threatening to reach his scar covered collarbone. His body was paler and immensely cold "I say, you are due to have a relaxing bathing out in the middle of the woods" Achelois joked lightly, capturing Loki's immediate attention "Come on, there's a waterfall close by" His best friend got out of bed, gathering a couple of vials that were on a shelf in the bathroom. Loki looked around nervously, wondering if he was comfortable with the fact that she might see his shattered body. The embarrassment made its way up to his cheeks and neck, at the thought of her eyes exploring his nude body. He listened to her chortle "Don't worry, I won't spy on you" She said teasingly, one of her eyebrows raised up high. Loki deviated his green eyes from hers, unable to control how his lips lifted slightly at the sorceress' jest. The God of Mischief made sure that his legs weren't going to wobble as he got up, and followed the Moon Goddess, who carried herself with ease, even after her frightened state minutes ago.

Achelois passed the kitchen slowly, her brows furred as she was deep in her thoughts. Then she stopped, forcing him to follow suit.

"I suppose we ought to eat before our bath" Achelois placed the vials on the table in front of the couch before heading towards her kitchen. "Lucky me, the tribes provide me with the best harvests"

"If you're not hungry, we don't have to-" The smell of fresh fruits invaded Loki's nostrils, his stomach growled furiously, cutting his suggestion short. Achelois chuckled, and patted his arm fondly.

"No need to hide your hunger, friend. Besides, I could eat an entire tree right now" They exchanged smiles before the goddess focused at the task at hand.

"Do you want help?" Loki asked, already cutting oranges.

"Well, I suppose I do" Achelois shook her head, but in good mood. Both long-time friends proceeded to cook together, _Just like the old days_. Eve made an enormous feast for her guests, and while she and Loki were placing on the dining table, Thor entered the room. His "happy go" aura never left his stance ever since he mended his relationship with his brother in the previous day.

"Good morning, Thor" Eve greeted politely, motioning to the food before her "Please, feel free to eat anything you desire" The God of Thunder's eyes widened at the smell and sight of delicious food.

"I appreciated it beyond belief, Lady Eve!" He glanced at his little brother, whom seemed suddenly interested by the hem of the shirt given to him by his friend. Thor knows Loki won't be as lively as he was before, and healing mentally takes a long time, so he doesn't let the shyness of Loki's actions to discourage him "Good morning, little brother"

"Good morning…" Loki hesitated, "Big brother" Thor gave a full bright smile, sitting down and beginning to eat his breakfast.

"What are your plans for the morning?" Thor asked, hoping to spend more time with him.

"A shower" Loki answered, taking a bite out of a very juicy peach "There are waterfalls close by"

"Ah, I've been there! Very beautiful and peaceful"

"I'm taking him there, take his mind out of everything for a little while" Achelois commented, finishing her beverage. Thor raised his eyebrow, a jesting smirk plastered on his face, Achelois huffed humorously, throwing a piece of apple on his chest "Not like that, pervert!" Loki shook his head, looking to the side to hide his blushing cheeks "Are you finished, Loki?" Achelois asked, to what her friend got up and motioned with his hand rapidly.

"Yes, yes, let's go" Quick to dismiss his big brother before he embarrasses him for the millionth time. The Moon Goddess chuckled, leaving the cave with the sorcerer.

"Don't destroy my home as I'm gone," She said to Thor "and tell your friends to enjoy the food"

"Got it" Thor smiled gently at the pair "Have a nice bath" Loki bit his lip, and nodded, still not meeting his brother's eyes.

"Thanks" Achelois returned the gesture, before taking off after Loki.

As the friends rambled in the direction of the waterfall, the trees sang with the wind. Animals all around them, greeting the pair happily as they passed. Loki found the peace that poured from the location ineffable, he didn't want to leave, and he was sure his best friend also wanted to spend the rest of her life here. Hopefully, the instalment in New York was temporary, and if it was, only a small time. Loki knew better than to be too hopeful, things never came easy to him. But when it involved someone dear to him, hope was all he could do –even if it was painful now, he was used to pain. As they reached their destination, the scenario's gaudiness was one of the most inviting sight he's ever seen in his life. Achelois giggled at how his green eyes twinkled happily.

"Come on, Mister Mischief" She knelt by the water, and threw a handful at him, Loki's eyes narrowed playfully "Although, I don't see you being as mischievous as you used to. I couldn't turn away for a second, you'd be planning the next prank" Achelois smiled, the nostalgia hitting her heart like bricks "We couldn't contain our laughs in the end, everyone would glare at us with hell encrypted on their irises, and all we could do was laugh" Loki sat next to her, caressing the Red-Footed Tortoise that was close, the animal enjoying the attention greatly, but it also served as a great distraction to the sadness that filled him that moment. Achelois sensed it, and released a deep breath "It's okay to remember, you know?" Loki glanced at his friend, however her eyes were analyzing the fishes that were swimming happily close by "Not telling you it's not okay to be sad when remembering, but the best memories? They are the ones you have to let it take over your heart. The happiness you felt when they happened is proof that this is temporary" Achelois caressed his hair, moving it out of his eyes "You will prevail, Loki. Your mind's stuck on those dreadful feelings. We just got to teach you what happiness and love is again" She smiled softly at him, cleaning the lone tear that escaped his eye, before getting up "So, how are we doing this? I can wander around if you want-"

"No!" Loki exclaimed fearfully, stopping her mid-sentence. He avoided her eyes, ashamed "I…I don't mind. Just, please don't leave me alone" _I don't want to be alone ever again_. Achelois celebrated the fact that at least he admitted he doesn't want to be alone, he's not pushing her away. That speaks volumes to those who suffer from trauma, it means they are willing to take care of themselves, even if they don't realize it just yet. She sat close to him, and motioned for him to go ahead.

"Then I'll be here, for whatever you need" Loki nodded gratefully, before starting to take his clothes off. He remained with shorts that were serving as underwear, he was deeply ashamed of his scars, however his friend had already scanned through each of them in order to heal him. _No point in hiding now_. Achelois handed the soap and hair products, he took his time, occasionally patting the fishes that passed near him. His friend, at this point, was distracted, which gave him an idea. A mischievous idea. Loki swam quietly, eyes never leaving her tranquil form. Her eyes were closed, she seemed to be simply enjoying the sun. Loki recited a spell, a large amount of water floated above his friend.

"Enjoying the weather?" He asked sweetly. Achelois hummed, pleased. The God of Mischief bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud "You're not feeling too hot?" His friend's nose scrunched.

"Just a little bit, I'm used to it after so many years living here"

"Still," He moved back slowly "I see no reason for you not to cool down a bit" Loki chuckled, and before she could react to his typical malicious laugh, she was soaked by the large amount of water he dropped over her. Achelois gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. Loki laughed freely.

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh man!" He shook his head, holding her hand as he doubled down, a hand over his eyes "You should've seen your face!" The sorceress relished on his smile. It had been way too long since the last time she listened to his free laughter. The fact that his old self made an appearance made her day. _And the day barely started_. Achelois squeezed his hand, laughing along.

"Alright, alright. You got me" Loki glanced at her, trying –not so hard- to stop smiling "Now, come here, Mister Mischief. Let's trim your hair a little bit, hm?" He frowned, but the smile still present.

"Right after I pranked you? No, thanks" She rolled her eyes.

"Just get your ass over here, love. I wouldn't ruin this masterpiece over this" She said as she grabbed his shoulders gently, and sat him with his back to her. Achelois caressed his nape before starting to cut his hair "Besides, I already had many revenges solely focused on your hair. Remember that time I made it green? You truly looked like a celery" Loki chuckled, slapping her thigh softly.

"Don't even make me remember that time. Mother never let me live that down for years"

A comfortable silence took over the atmosphere, both recollecting the many pranks they had played on each other. After she was done, handed a towel and his clothes. Achelois stared at the clouds, birds chipping away. Her hands joined together against her chest. She was praying silently for the Moon, the energy and power that emanated to her was increasing once again, the protection bubble was now stronger than ever. She recalled when Loki called for her. Emotions played a big part on her magic, and seeing her friend suffering hit her harder than she was expecting. But now that she had more than enough confirmations that he can choose the path to recovery and he is willing to do so, her powers were coming back. She felt Loki stand next to her, his fondness for her emanating strongly. Achelois smirked maliciously.

"Watch out for the wind"

"Wha-?"

A strong force of air pushed him back to the water, a loud splash interrupted the nature sounds along with the sound of her loud laugh. Loki emerged, passing his hand through his trimmed hair. He glared at her, but couldn't remain serious as his friend had a beautiful big smile plastered on her lips.

"You should've known I wouldn't let you walk away from that, love" The sorceress said, as she gathered the supplies.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I was hopeful" Loki answered, both smiled happily. He directed his eyes to the trees by their side. Pondering whether or not what he was about to say was welcomed after such good mood.

"Say whatever's on your mind, Loki. You know I don't mind" Loki titled his head slightly to the left as he sighed.

"I'm not sure what to make of my brother…I know that we have an agreement" Loki waited to see if she had anything to say about his initial statement, however she waited for what else he had to say "I trust him. I just don't feel like he's doing this for us. For our relationship. I feel like…He's probably doing either out of obligation or selfishness" Loki looked down attempting to contain all the anger and sadness that threatened to leave his body "Truth is, I'm not sure he'll stay after all. I'm not worth of him staying"

"Stay with you, you mean?" Loki nodded, raising his head. His lips curled in a humorless smile.

"What are we thinking? I killed a bunch of innocent lives and even tried to kill him. No one should ever be pardoned for something so atrocious" Loki stared at her eyes, as he leaned down to match her height " _You_ , of all people, shouldn't forgive me" Achelois' eyes narrowed.

"Maybe" She said, as she approached him even more, the tip of their noses touching "But I'm still going to" Loki frowned "What I should do and what I _want_ to do are two separate things. If there will be consequences for believing in my friend, and wishing him to recover from a merciless Titan that manipulated him into thinking and doing things he would never commit, then I'll take them happily. All I care about now is keeping you safe" Achelois patted his chest, feeling his heartbeat "And loved" Loki pursed his lips, placing a hand over hers "I understand your concern with your brother. It's hard to trust people again, especially those who hurt us in some way. But think about it this way, love: He wants and is trying to make it right. I don't know many people who are willing to admit they've done something wrong and put themselves on the line for someone else. Your brother loves you more than you can feel it. Give him a chance. Yesterday, you looked so happy when you two patched your differences up. Hold on to that. No matter what the world throws at you both, just _remember_ that you and Thor are brothers, and there's nothing stronger than the love you feel for each other" Loki nodded, as she pulled him for a hug. He hid his face on her neck, trying his hardest to escape whatever doubtful monster was eating away his hard-earned accomplishments "You're not a burden, love. You never were. And Thor knows that. Your mother knows that. And even your father, he's just over his head, but I'm sure he'll come around when he realizes how amazingly wonderful his son is"

In the safety of her arms, there was no difficulty in _hoping_ for her words to be true.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey y'all. First of all, I am really sorry for taking so long to update the story. About 6 months I believe. So many things started to go wrong in my life that it took me this long to find a break. But still, there were many times I remembered of this story, especially after watching Infinity War (we're all emotionally traumatized or what? lol). I managed to solve some problems, this chapter is not my favorite but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. I will not abandon this story, no matter what. Even if it takes too long to post, I want to finish it as I planned! So, sorry again folks. But there** ** _will_** **be more of this. I promise.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting. Seriously, you made my day. Review if possible! Any constructive criticism is welcomed, any advice, anything! Let me know what y'all think of the story so far, and what you expect from it!**

 **Love y'all, and remember: love yourself. Practicing self-care is to choose the path to recovery and that itself is amazing! I believe everyone can surpass their hardships, because those who go through difficulties are the strongest people in the world. I believe in y'all, with all my heart.**

 **Jeonsa, xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Did you ever notice. I've been ashamed, all my life. I've been playing games. We can try to hide it. It's all the same. I've been losing you, one day at a time. Bleeding, I'm bleeding. My cold little heart. Oh I, I can't stand myself"_

 _Michael Kiwanuka (Cold Little Heart)_

The ride on the jet couldn't have been more awkward. Since Achelois had to ensure Loki's whereabouts were going to keep being a mystery from the Mad Titan, she had to focus solely on her spell and magic in order for it to last more around her and him rather than around a specific place (that being the area where her Temple is located). What was left was to stare at each other, dreading what was about to come, or hope for the outcome of all of this. Once they arrived, Loki offered his wrists to Steve, who stared up at the God of Mischief astounded. The god in question shrugged.

"Whatever makes them feel safer around me…And that it seems as you all have this under control" Loki explained, he smirked at Clint's glare "Which you do have in control" Natasha's lips curved upwards for a second before she monotonously said:

"Don't push it"

"I can't help it" Loki said innocently, prompting his older brother and Bruce to laugh.

Achelois exhaled deeply before opening her crimson eyes, she nodded at her friend who eyed her preoccupied whether she was feeling drained from conjuring such powerful spell. The Moon Goddess made her way next to Thor, both would walk side by side to Loki, in case anyone attempted to attack or kill him. The group proceeded, leaving the vehicle a strong gust of frigid wind hit their faces, the loud sound of jet engines and men shouting orders. Loki let out a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. The cold didn't bother him, it actually soothed him, he tried to keep his emotions in check. As he opened his emerald green eyes, he was met with the sight of glares and astonishment. He turned to his right, his brother gazed frontwards bravely, holding his hammer tightly as if anyone who dared trespass the limit imposed by the group would find themselves hit across their faces with the weapon. To his left, his best friend, Achelois allowed her eyes to explore their surroundings, her pose demonstrated determination and rigidness. For a brief moment she turned to him, and smiled when found his eyes already trained on her. Loki offered a small smile, before both nodded at Tony and Steve who were in front of them.

"Alright, I guess it's time" Tony said, motioning for the Avengers to enter the base.

As they were nearing to Fury's office, the man met them halfway, glaring at Loki and Achelois. The goddess considered returning the hostile greeting, but decided against it. Whether people are annoyed by it or skeptical, she is peaceful foremost than violent, so she nodded softly. The leader raised an eyebrow, inquisitively.

"I take it he was with this woman?" Fury questioned, entering the meeting room to the left. The group followed cautiously. Achelois sought Natasha, the unfamiliarity with the place made it too hard to trust the man even for a bit. The spy nodded, analyzing every wall, every camera, every corner. Fury stopped in front of a heavy iron wall, opening slightly.

"This is the interrogation room. There are seven guards in there, ready to kill you should anything go awry"

"Um…Actually Fury, we need to discuss some matters with you" Bruce said, as respectfully as he could "About the theories me and Tony gathered before we left-"

"I'll listen after he is properly handled" Fury said, fully opening the door. The room was poorly illuminated, and the guards were about Steve and Thor's size, all holding massive guns pointed to the sole metal chair in the chamber. Loki bit his lip, before stepping forward.  
"Brother, you don't have to" Thor whispered.

"What can they do to me that I already haven't gone through, Thor?" Loki asked, grimacing at his sibling "We need to be careful how we handle all of-"

"Restrain the woman as well" Fury interrupted the hushed conversation, forcing the brothers to glare at the man before them. Achelois stepped back once, frowning at the guards that entered the room behind them.

"It's not necessary to arrest her as well" Steve protested, raising a hand towards the men who were about to touch the sorceress "Son, step back from her" For a minute the guard hesitated, along with the other two. Fury shook his head, annoyed.

"You don't work for Captain, you work for me" He said with a final tone "Take her to the interrogation room from the west wing, away from here. They might be plotting"

"Okay, first of all, if they were plotting you think we would be stupid enough to keep them together?" Tony intervened, trying his best to keep his cool "I'm pretty sure you noticed there are two geniuses, a top soldier, and the best spies in the world in this team _you_ put together. Plus, a god, someone who lived longer with Loki, and longer than all of us. We know our shit, okay? Leave Eve out of this"

"Inspiring, Stark" Fury commented "But we have to be a hundred percent sure of this, a day of research isn't enough to gather all there is about her, or him" The leader gestured to the guards. Two of them grabbed Achelois' arms, while the other was about to place a muzzle on her lips. The goddess cursed in Portuguese, before kicking the man in front of her on his crotch. This settle chaos throughout the room. The seven guards that were in the interrogation room came to aid, the Avengers all attempted to solve the problem without violence, but when punches and kicks were thrown, along with guns aimed at them, there was no discussion. Loki tried to stay close to Achelois among all of the fight. She punched a man to the side as he was about to shoot her friend, but as he was falling he was able to throw a knife on her shoulder, her whimper echoed in Loki's ear. He tried to keep it peaceful, but seeing his friend getting hurt couldn't pass by idly. He broke free from the weak shackles, he shouted:

" _That's enough!"_

The room stopped. When Bruce saw Achelois holding her shoulder he kneeled down close to her, asking if she needed help with anything regarding her potions. Natasha glared at the guard that stabbed the goddess, which made him cower behind his comrades. Loki frowned at Fury, his fists were green with magic. The man had the massive gun Agent Coulson had used on him trained to his head. The God of Mischief caught Clint's eyes, the Hawkeye shook his head, knowing Loki wasn't called Silver tongue for nothing. Loki tried to calm himself down, he saw that Bruce was helping his friend with her salve, the mixture already healing the bleeding wound.

"I'll be fine, love, don't worry" She said, accepting Bruce's hand to help her get up "A stab wound won't kill me" Achelois winked at him playfully. As much as he was happy she was okay, she still felt pain over nothing but a foolish quarrel.

"Look, I understand your apprehensiveness towards me. It is granted, there is no one denying that. However, if Eve wasn't a powerful being, if she was one of yours, she could've been seriously hurt" Loki said to Fury, who stared at him emotionless "If you had listened to what your team were about to say, they have information regarding me. But most importantly, they have the knowledge of a common enemy" Fury titled his head to the right.

"Common enemy? You're trying to blame someone else for your actions?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Whether you wish to believe me or not, Thanos will come for your planet. And the many that will die might as well be the amount of your pride. I didn't want to kill all those Midgardians…I didn't want to destroy your planet. But I do want to help now. You just have to be aware that I am here, and I'll at least try to fix what Thanos made me destroy"

"And technically, I have a share of S.H.I.E.L.D. My father was one of the founders, my vote on the council may have more value than the ones from those cowards. Just need you to back us up on this, and they'll have to accept it" Tony helped Loki's argument. Fury seemed to consider the option, he stared at Achelois once again.

"Who is she? Your wife?" Both Loki and Achelois looked down, embarrassed. The Avengers smiled at their reactions.

"I am a longtime friend. Currently, I have a Temple in Brazil…" Achelois answered, allowing Fury to connect the dots.

"The magnetic field?" He asked intrigued.

"Our arrival from Asgard caused that, maybe the conjuncture of the transportation and the shield I had around the area might've released powerful unknown energy to your sensors"

"Are you like Thor and Loki?"

"Yes, I am a Moon Goddess. And a sorceress" The leader nodded, training his eyes on Loki once more.

"Keep him here the night" The group let out a disdainful sigh "Me and Stark will discuss the situation with the council, and when it's over you take him to the Stark Tower" That called their attention " _However_ , until I can fully trust on him, I will demand constant vigilance. Hawkeye and Black Widow will be my eyes" Loki exhaled, relieved "Now, though, I need every intel you have on Thanos"

.-.-.

A night in the cell Fury had made him stay was nothing compared to where Thanos had him imprisoned. Loki made it out fine, a little shaken up, but fine nonetheless. As they were heading to the tower, he stared out the window of the helicopter. The damage he had inflicted on the town, and the people, he felt disgusted with himself. Thor patted his neck, breaking the self-destructing trance he was in.

"You're about to make it up for it, Little Brother" Thor said "You were not in control, you have to remind yourself that. You're not a monster, Loki. There are good parts about you, and what Thanos did was lock them away, no one would've done differently if their good parts had been discarded the way yours were. I guarantee you" Loki was surprised at his brother's display of wisdom.

"Thank you, Brother" Thor simply smiled.

Once they were all inside the Stark Tower – and Tony reassuring Pepper that Loki wasn't going to hurt them. The group was exhausted from the full last couple of days they had. Pepper was the one to show the new additions to the team their rooms, while she did not fully trust Loki, the conversation she had with Thor and Achelois had allowed her to rethink everything. The God of Mischief initially had no problem falling asleep, it was only in the middle of the night the night terrors consumed his shattered mind. The memory of betraying his people, of discovering his true heritage. In the end, what made him cry out loud was to relive letting go of Thor's hand. He wished he could go back in time and warn himself to overlook Odin's actions, to don't step on the darkness over what he cannot control. Loki woke up to heavy hands shaking him by his shoulders. The dark haired man jumped scared at the sudden touch.

"...Thor?" Loki whispered, cleaning the remaining tears falling from his eyes "Did I awake all the others?" Thor sat down on the bed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, Brother. I don't think you disturbed their sleep" The room fell into a deep silence. Thor's gaze was set on his joined hands, his mouth curled in a frown "You...called for me. That's why I came" Loki looked up surprised at the revelation "If you don't mind me asking, Brother, what were you dreaming about?" Thor said, treading carefully as to what approach he could use to talk about Loki's feelings. His little brother seemed annoyed at first, but the sight of his big brother at least trying, it made him want to try as well. Loki remembered Achelois' words about how this is healthy, talking about unfinished business and interrupted feelings.

"It was about my betrayal" The big brother perked up at the fact that Loki was in fact sharing the dream with him "How I hated being lied to, and feeling as if that was the final blow to show how insignificant I was to Odin. The word "monster" repeating over and over in my head when I discovered I'm Jotun" Thor bit his tongue, not wanting to interrupt, but desperately wanting to reassure Loki that being a Jotun doesn't make him a monster "Yet, none of that hurts more than the moment I let go of your hand. The look Fa-Odin had in his eyes" Loki frowned sadly and enraged "Just filled with disappointment and hopelessness. He gave up on me, he didn't mind seeing me dying. In this dream, however, I did not _want_ to let go, I screamed for you to pull me up…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Brother, you can tell me. I won't be mad or sad" Thor noticed Loki couldn't meet his eyes.

"You didn't pull me up, you said it was a good riddance to the family and to Asgard, then you let go of my hand" Thor's eyes widened.

"Loki...I need you to know that there wasn't a day I didn't ponder about how I could've helped you. There wasn't a day I didn't remember how suffocatingly terrifying it was to watch you fall. I couldn't do anything to save you, and I…" Thor choked on his words, breaking into sobs as he hid his face from his little brother. Loki watched perplexed, he patted his big brother's shoulder hesitantly.

"Thor, there was nothing you could do" Loki bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to admit what he was about to say "I wanted it...Those were my actions, in the end the consequences came from that decision -my decision, no one else's" Thor grabbed his brother by the neck, pulling him to a tight hug. Loki let out a startled huff.

"I will never neglect you again, Loki. I'm terribly sorry for all of this, I should've-"

"Achelois says is never wise to ponder on what should have been" Loki interrupted, Thor pulled way eyeing his brother inquisitively "As hypocritical as it is having something of this nature coming out of my mouth, the past is the past. You can't let the guilt swallow you whole, Brother. Especially when I had my part of committing those hurtful mistakes, I also feel extremely guilty and ashamed, but never for one minute assume that my actions are your sins" Thor smiled at Loki.

"You're right, Loki. From this day forward, let's focus on what it _can_ be, rather than attempt to change what it is already done" Loki assented "I am glad you are able to think more clearly now, Brother" The God of Mischief raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"I suppose so…" Truth was, he felt the pain of admitting his mistakes and confronting the complexity of his emotions, that was why he couldn't see the progress he made. The brother heard a soft knock on the door, followed by:

"Loki, Thor, may I come in?"

Thor smirked to Loki, who hit him with a pillow.

"Yes, Achelois" The door opened, revealing the woman in question. She smiled at the siblings, genuinely happy of seeing them together and close.

"Well, you two seem cozy" Both men straightened their backs, and didn't meet each other's eyes "I am glad you are getting along again"

"We are as well!" Thor answered enthusiastically, making Loki roll his eyes, and Achelois chuckle.

"I'm afraid I heard Loki scream, but it seems as though Thor had it under control" The sorceress smirked knowingly at her friend, who narrowed his eyes understanding what she had done.

"Yes, he did, in fact, helped me" Loki said "Thor, if you want to go back to bed-"

"I shall go, Brother. I'll leave you two to be" Thor teased, making his way to his chambers quickly. Loki groaned annoyed at his brother's antics.

"Is he trying to kill me?"

"That is his hidden power, the ultimate teasing his little brother endlessly ability" She said in jest, sitting close to him, much like Thor was "Are you really okay now, Loki?" Achelois asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Loki assured "Thor actually cried more than me, but we talked about it and hopefully it won't be a problem again"

"That is great news! While I am sad he cried, I am glad he didn't try to hide how painful it is from you. Your bond used to be like this" Loki nodded, laying down once again.

"It surprised me, though, seeing him cry" Loki commented, playing with his blanket absentminded "I never thought I would be able to console him ever again" He motioned for his friend to lay as well. She followed his actions.

"I am so proud of you" Achelois whispered. Loki turned to her.

"Why would you be?"

"These are enormous steps you are taking, love. You haven't noticed, but you're proving to yourself that forgiveness can come to you. Even from your own self" She caressed his cheek lovingly "Have you thought of what you want to do yet?"

"About the destruction, you mean?" He asked ashamedly "I can't come up with anything without feeling as if I will simply worsen the situation" Loki held her hand between their bodies.

"How about me and you do what we used to in the old days?" Achelois offered, her crimson eyes twinkling with nostalgia "The good parts of the past can be revived, after all. We can help using our abilities to heal the injured, and fix the buildings. What do you think?"

Loki remembered the days they spent side by side helping others, the happiness they felt whenever a potion worked successfully and their patients would walk away perfectly healthy and thankful. The times he was kind to others, he wouldn't feel completely worthless or like a shadow. He met the sorceress' eyes, capturing the hope and determination, saving the little inspiration he gathered, turning into courage.

"Let's do it"

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi y'all, long time no see once again. 2018s been a crazy year. I know it's a small chapter, but I really want to continue this story. I hope you all forgive me for the delay, I won't even waste your time explaining all that've been happening, just want you all to know I will try my best to post at least sooner than months apart!**

 **Thank you for leaving a review Lily! I am so glad you're liking the story! Thank you to all the people that favorited and followed as well!**

 **Have a good one, folks. Hopefully I will be back December, but if not: Merry Xmas and Happy New Years!**

 **Jeonsa xoxo**


End file.
